Love isn't Just A Word
by wind.le-vent
Summary: Gumi mendaftarkan Len mengikuti tes kenaikan. Akhirnya Len terpaksa naik ke atas panggung. Tapi terjadi sesuatu yang tak terduga. Sementara itu Miku cemburu melihat kedekatan antara Len dan Kaito. Dan Gumi melanjutkan rencana rahasianya. Warning: Shonen-ai/Yaoi.. KaiLen ..Don't Like Don't Read! Setelah 1 tahun akhirnya CHAPTER 8 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: Itazura na Kiss

**TITLE: LOVE ISN'T JUST A WORD**

**RATING:** K+ / T

**GENRE:** Romance, drama, shonen-ai/yaoi

**DISCLAIMER:** Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Future Media and Yamaha

**WARNING:** Mengandung SHONEN-AI/YAOI, boy x boy, masih ada kesempatan untuk "back"

**COUPLE:** KaitoxLen

* * *

><p>=';'=<p>

_Mungkinkah musim semi datang saat musim dingin tiba?_

_Mungkinkah bunga sakura akan bersemi dalam dinginnya musim dingin?_

_Aku ingin merasakan melihat bunga sakura_

_Yang tetap bersemi meskipun ketika musim dingin datang.._

=';'=

Vocaloid Gakuen, sekolah khusus untuk para murid yang menyukai bidang musik dan kesenian. Sekolah dimana status sosial tidak dipersoalkan. Anak-anak yang tidak mampu asalkan mereka berbakat, maka akan diberi beasiswa. Tempat yang indah dimana bunga-bunga selalu tumbuh bagai di musim semi. Sebuah sekolah dimana musik dan lagu-lagu indah selalu terdengar di sana. Suatu pagi yang cerah dan tak berawan, Vocaloid Gakuen terlihat ramai sekali. Para gadis berteriak bahagia dan terlukiskan senyum indah di wajah mereka. Di kedua tangan mereka membawa sebungkus kado. Ada juga yang membawa rangkaian bunga mawar.

"Kaito! Kaito-nii-sama..!"

"Kaito-nii-chan..!"

Terdengar teriakan gadis-gadis dengan penuh semangat. Mereka membuat kerumunann di depan pintu masuk sekolah.

Tidak lama kemudian orang yang mereka harapkan datang dan bersiap melewati pintu itu. Seorang laki-laki berambut biru dengan warna bola mata biru saphire yang mempesona tiap orang yang melihatnya. Laki-laki itu perlahan-lahan datang dan bersiap memasuki gedung sekolah. Laki-laki itu adalah Shion Kaito, cowok paling populer di sekolah dan mendapat julukan "Pangeran".

"Tiap tahun selalu ramai ya?" gumam seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hijau tosca.

"Apa boleh buat..mereka sendiri yang membuat ini semua Mikuo," jawab Kaito pelan.

Gadis-gadis penggemar Kaito membukakan jalan untuk Kaito lewat. Tidak lupa mereka memberikan hadiah yang mereka bawa untuk Kaito.

Kaito hanya menanggapi mereka dengan senyuman. Menurutnya hanya dengan senyumannya saja itu sudah cukup membuat mereka senang. Kaito dan temannya, Mikuo, memasuki kelas mereka. Ternyata di kelas merekapun sama saja. Gadis-gadis di kelas mereka ternyata telah menyiapkan hadiah-hadiah untuk Kaito. Sampai-sampai bangku Kaito dipenuhi dengan tumpukan hadiah dari mereka.

"Ya ampun..kalau begini bagaimana aku mengikuti pelajaran?" keluh Kaito.

"Ha ha ha..Salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau jadi laki-laki yang tampan. Jadinya banyak gadis yang menyukaimu," kata Mikuo santai.

Kaito dan Mikuo memasukkan hadiah-hadiah itu ke dalam sebuah kantong plastik hitam yang besar dan membawanya ke ruang club basket mereka. Di sepanjang jalan ke ruang club basket ternyata masih saja ada gadis yang memberikan hadiah untuk Kaito. Alhasil kantong plastik hitam itu kelebihan muatan dan sampai berlubang di sana-sini.

Dari kejauhan di suatu ruang club majalah sekolah terlihat dua bayangan orang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Tiap tahun selalu ramai ya?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut ungu panjang.

"Iya. Aku jadi bosan melihatnya," jawab seorang gadis berambut hijau dengan santai.

"Kaito. Dia tampan, pandai, jago basket, dan suaranya juga bagus. Wajar kalau banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Ya kan?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

"Tidak menurutku."

"Eh?"

"Memang benar dia tampan, dan dengan mudah bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Memang benar semua gadis menyukainya, kecuali aku tentunya. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang dia masih belum punya pacar?"

"Mungkin dia ingin fokus pada pelajarannya..," jawab laki-laki itu singkat.

"Kurasa bukan itu. Aku punya ide bagus..dan aku akan menyelidikinya."

Gadis itu keluar meninggalkan ruang club majalah sekolah dan berjalan menuju ruang club basket yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sana.

"Kau ini..apa tidak bisa tidak ikut campur urusan orang lain, Gumi?"

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang club basket..

"Kaito, kau tidak ingin semua hadiah ini?" tanya Mikuo.

Dipandangnya wajah Kaito baik-baik.

Kaito tersenyum, "Ambil saja..aku yakin hadiah yang kucari tidak ada di antara semua hadiah ini."

"Yakin sekali?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa merasakannya..," kata Kaito singkat. Dilihatnya tumpukan hadiah itu di sudut ruang club basket. "Mikuo, aku ingin istirahat sebentar. Aku sedang tidak ingin ikut pelajaran," lanjutnya.

"Huh..baiklah, aku kembali ke kelas dulu."

Mikuo berjalan menghampiri pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Kaito masih ada di dalam ruang club.

Tidak lama kemudian Kaito memutuskan keluar ruangan. Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah dan sampai di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Wajar saja, ini kan masih jam pelajaran. Kaito melihat sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan pepohonan rindang di pinggir tembok pembatas. Angin sejuk berhembus dan menerbangkan syal biru kesayangannya yang selalu dipakainya. Kaito melangkahkan kaki menghampiri sebatang pohon beringin yang cukup rindang. Dia duduk di bawah pohon yang rumputnya lumayan banyak, kemudian berbaring di atas tanah. Menikmati sejuknya angin yang berhembus.

Di langit yang cerah itu tak terlihat ada awan yang menghiasi. Tapi Kaito justru menatap langit itu.

"Hah…"

"Kenapa di hari ulang tahunku ini, aku tidak mendapatkan hadiah yang kuinginkan? Seandainya aku mendapatkan hadiah yang pasti senang sekali," keluh Kaito.

Angin berhembus semilir, menggoyangkan pepohonan dengan lembut. Tanpa terasa Kaito mulai mengantuk dan diapun mulai tertidur di rerumputan itu. Tertidur dengan lelapnya.

.

.

.

"Srak..srak.."

Terdengar suara seseorang tengah berjalan di halaman samping sekolah. Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang terlihat tengah kebingungan. Wajahnya terlihat cemas. Dia terus melihat sekelilingnya. Menoleh ke kanan kemudian berbalik ke kiri lagi tapi masih terus berjalan di rerumputan itu.

"_Bagaimana ini?"_ tanya laki-laki itu dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba..

"BRUAK! AW..! BREKK! CHU.."

Laki-laki itu tersandung sesuatu dan jatuh ke tanah. Tapi dia tidak merasakan kerasnya tanah yang keras. Dia jatuh di atas seseorang dan orang itu adalah Kaito. Rupanya dia tersandung kaki Kaito dan jatuh menimpa Kaito, tepat di atas tubuh Kaito. Dan..ternyata..kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut. Kaito yang telah terbangun merasakan sensasi luar biasa. Bibir Kaito bersentuhan dengan bibir laki-laki itu dalam waktu cukup lama.

Laki-laki itu tersadar. Dia mundur ke belakang. Mata Kaito dan laki-laki itu bertemu. Kaito melihat bola mata hijau emerald yang sangat mempesona, terlihat menyejukkan sekaligus memberi kehangatan ketika menatapnya.

Laki-laki itu langsung berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh. Laki-laki itu membungkuk pada Kaito.

"Go, gomen nasai..aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Sungguh! Hounto gomen nasai!" kata laki-laki sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Kaito dengan kebingungannya. Dia segera berlari masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Kaito masih menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi padanya barusan. Seperti mimpi tapi begitu nyata. Disentuhnya bibirnya.

"Anak itu..siapa dia? Bibirnya lembut sekali..," gumam Kaito.

Sementara itu di balik semak-semak ada kedua mata yang melihat dan megawasi Kaito sedari tadi. Pemilik kedua mata itu telah memotret apa yang telah terjadi antara Kaito dengan laki-laki misterius itu.

"_Ini baru berita. Tidak sia-sia aku membuntuti Kaito dari tadi pagi. Anak laki-laki itu, ya dia. Aku akan mencari tahu siapa dia sebenarnya dan ada hubungan apa di antara mereka."_

=';'=

_Kedua mata bertemu dengan kehangatan_

_Rasa lembut kurasakan_

_Tapi apakah ini? Apa yang kurasakan sebenarnya?_

_Tuhan..beri aku petunjuk_

=';'=

**[Di kelas 2-C]**

Seorang anak laki-laki berjalan memasuki kelas dengan ragu-ragu. Dia berdiri di depan kelas. Semua mata murid kelas itu memandang ke arahnya.

"Perkenalkanlah dirimu..," suruh seorang guru wanita berambut pink panjang.

Anak laki-laki dengan rambut kuning itu hanya mengangguk.

"Aku Kagamine Len. Aku murid pindahan dari Osaka, salam kenal semuanya," kata Len singkat.

"Dari Osaka, jauh juga ternyata. Namaku Megurine Luka, aku wali kelasmu."

Len melihat Luka yang tersenyum padanya.

"Len, silahkan mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong."

"Iya, baik."

Len berjalan menuju bangku paling belakang yang masih kosong. Sebagian mata masih memperhatikan tindak-tanduknya. Len merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal itu. Len duduk pada bangkunya dan mengeluarkan buku catatannya. Dia memperhatikan pelajaran dengan seksama.

Seorang gadis berambut merah dikuncir dua melihat Len dengan seksama. Kebetulan gadis itu bangkunya bersebelahan dengan Len.

Len merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan gadis itu.

"Hai..aku Kasane Teto, kau boleh memanggilku Teto," sapa gadis itu tiba-tiba.

Len menoleh padanya, "Aku Len."

Merekapun berjabat tangan.

"Hm..Len, kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Teto polos.

"Eh?"

Len terkejut mendengar pertanyaan aneh Teto. Memangnya dilihat dari mananya Len seperti perempuan?

"Aku LAKI-LAKI," jawab Len singkat dengan penekanan pada kata 'LAKI-LAKI'. Diapun kembali memperhatikan penjelasan gurunya.

"Gomen ne..pertanyaanku aneh ya? He he.. Soalnya kau manis sekali Len, seperti anak perempuan. Makanya aku jadi penasaran, jadi tanpa sadar aku jadi…"

"PLAK!"

"OUCH!" Teto kesakitan.

Sebuah pensil terlempar dan tepat saran ke kepala Teto.

"Kasane Teto, jangan bicara sendiri saat pelajaran berlangsung," tegur Luka-sensei.

Teto tertunduk malu, "Baik Luka-sensei.."

"Sekarang buka halaman…"

.

.

.

**[Di ruang club basket..]**

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Mikuo yang datang ke ruang club basket ketika jam istirahat berlangsung.

Kaito terkejut dengan kedatangan Mikuo tiba-tiba.

"Mikuo, aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Kaito.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Iya, tadi..aku bertemu seseorang.." Kaito teringat ciuman yang dialaminya di halaman sekolah tadi. Perlahan-lahan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Ada apa Kaito?" tanya Mikuo penasaran.

"Ah! Aku ingin mencari seseorang. Tadi tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengannya di halaman sekolah," kata Kaito tampak gelisah.

"Siapa? Miku?"

Kaito menggeleng.

"_Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya pada Mikuo, nanti dia bisa berpikir macam-macam tentangku."_

"Aku tidak mengenalnya..tapi aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Mikuo melipat kedua tangannya, tampak sedang berpikir. Lalu dia tersenyum.

"_Sepertinya Kaito bertemu dengan gadis yang disukainya, atau..dia mendapat hadiah yang dicarinya.."_

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Ayo kita cari!"

Mereka meninggalkan ruang club basket dan mulai berkeliling sekolah. Melihat ke setiap kelas yang mereka jumpai di sepanjang lorong. Mencari seseorang. Meskipun Mikuo tidak tahu siapa yang dicari Kaito, namun Kaito masih ingat betul wajah orang yang dicarinya. Ya, dia adalah laki-laki yang berciuman dengannya di halaman sekolah tadi. Anak laki-laki berambut kuning dengan kunciran sedikit rambutnya di belakang. Anak laki-laki dengan bola mata hijau emerald yang indah.

Kaito memperhatikan sekelilingnya, membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Mencari dari satu kelas ke kelas lainnya. Mikuo hanya bisa menemani Kaito dan melihat apa yang dilakukannya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Kaito begitu ingin bertemu dengan anak yang tidak diketahuinya itu.

Mikuo menepuk bahu kiri Kaito.

"Sudahlah..jangan mencari lagi. Kita sudah melewati banyak kelas dan belum menemukannya juga. Mungkin dia tidak bersekolah di sini," bujuk Mikuo.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan tetap mencarinya," kata Kaito mantap.

"Kau yakin anak yang kau cari itu benar-benar ada? Jangan-jangan cuma mimpi.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat tidak beberapa waktu lalu kau menuduhku memakan es krimmu yang ada di lemari pendingin? Kau bersikeras es krim itu ada di sana dan terus menuduhku, padahal ternyata kau hanya bermimpi."

"Aku ingat soal itu. Tapi kali ini aku yakin aku tidak bermim..," kata-kata Kaito terhenti.

Dari balik jendela Kaito menangkap sosok yang dicarinya dari tadi, anak laki-laki itu. Anak itu tengah duduk di bangku belakang sedang menulis di buku catatannya. Kaito memperhatikan anak itu dengan seksama tanpa berkedip sedEtikpun. Seolah waktu di sekitar Kaito tengah terhenti. Mikuo melihat Kaito dan melihat kemana arah pandangan mata Kaito tertuju. Mikuo melihat anak laki-laki itu.

"Anak itu yang kau cari?" tanya Mikuo.

"Iya, dialah orangnya," jawab Kaito singkat.

Kaito melihat tulisan papan kelas yang terpampang di depan ruangan itu, "Kelas 2-C". Tanpa pikir panjang Kaito masuk ke dalam kelas. Tapi anak-naka gadis yang ada di sAna sontak terkejut dan bersiap mengerumuni Kaito. Kaito berjalan menuju tempat anak itu duduk. Anak itu menyadari kehadiran Kaito. Tiba-tiba anak itu langsung berlari meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriak Kaito. Kaito berusaha mengejarnya, tapi dia kehilnagan jejaknya. "Cepat sekali dia berlarinya."

Mikuo menghampiri Kaito yang tadi berlari.

"Anak itu kenapa kabur darimu?" tanya Mikuo yang masih bingung.

"Ceritanya panjang..padahal aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengannya. Tapi kenapa dia malah lari? Biasanya orang-orang justru menghampiriku kan?" ujar Kaito.

"Mungkin dia takut padamu. Lagipula yang biasanya menghampirimu kan para gadis.."

"Benar juga. Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Kaito.

"Eh? Tidak dikejar?"

"Aku sudah tahu dimana kelasnya. Sekarang akan menjadi mudah pencariannya. Ya kan?"

Kaito dan Mikuo berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

Sementara itu anak laki-laki itu, Len, masih terus berlari. Ketika dirasa sudah aman, dia berhenti lalu bersembunyi di balik tembok. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Kenapa dia mencariku? Apa dia marah padaku? Gawat..apa yang kulakukan? Di hari pertama aku sekolah ini sini aku sudah membuat ulah. Sudah tersesat, datang terlambat..dan sekarang aku dapat masalah dengan kakak kelasku. Sial sekali nasibku," gumam Len sambil bersandar ke tembok.

Len memandang langit yang biru.

"Aku akan menemuinya dan meminta maaf. Ya, itu yang akan kulakukan."

=';'=

_Kesalahan.._

_Semua berawal dari kesalahan_

_Tapi akankah semuanya terhapus?_

_Dengan kata "MAAF.."?_

=';'=

"Kaito!"

"Ada apa Mikuo?" tanya Kaito.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Menyendiri. Katakan pada Meiko-sensei kalau aku tidak enak badan."

"Seharian ini kau tidak ada ikut pelajaran.."

"Aku tahu. Tapi saat ini aku sedang tidak bersemangat belajar. Tolong ya?"

Mikuo hanya mengangguk. Lalu diapun berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

Sedangkan Kaito berjalan keluar gedung sekolah. dia kembali ke tempatnya menyendiri, yaitu halaman belkang sekolah. Tempat dimana dia bertemu dengan Len. Siang yang terik tidak akan terasa ketika ada di bawah pepohonan yang rindang. Kato duduk lalu menyandarkan diri pada sebatang pohon.

"Huh..seharian ini aku sibuk berlari dan waktu santaiku jadi terbuang sia-sia. Tapi tidak apa-apa, setidaknya aku menemukan anak itu. aku ingin bertemu engannya lagi," kata Kaito.

Angin semilir masih berhembus. Seolah angin itu tidak ingin meninggalkan Kaito sendirian di halaman belaang yang sepi itu. terasa sepi, sunyi..seolah tak ada seorangpun yang berada di daerah itu.

"Tap..tap..srak," langkah seseorang datang mendekat.

Kaito melihat ke arah sumber suara itu. betapa terejutya Kaito ketika melihat sosok di hadapannya itu. dia benar-benar tidak menyangka. Kaito tersenyum padanya.

Suasananya canggung.

"Uhm..ehm..aku..err, gomen nasai!" kata orang yang ada di hadapan Kaito itu.

Kaito diam saja, tidak menjawab.

Orang yang ada di hadapan Kaito adalah Len. Dia memberanikan diri menemui Kaito sendirian.

Len berjalan menghampiri Kaito. Di tangannya ada sesuatu.

"Go, gomen nasai..hounto gomen nasai," kata Len lagi.

"Duduklah di sampingku," pinta Kaito dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Len duduk di samping Kaito.

"Aku..membawakan sesuatu untukmu. Ini sebagai permintaan maaf dariku. Ini memang tidak seberapa, dan mungkin juga tidak cukup untuk permintaan maaf..tapi kuharap kau menyukainya," kata Len seraya mnyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna kuning pada Kaito.

Kaito menerimanya dengan rasa penasaran apa isi di baliknya. Kaito membuka bungkusan seperti kotak makan siang itu.

"Ah! Ini.."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><span>Preview Ch. 2<span>

(Kaito dan Len..)

"Ada sesuatu yang kuinginkan darimu."

"Eh?"

(Kiato dan Mikuo..)

Kaito terdiam, seperti orang sedang berpikir.

"Menurutmu, Len itu seperti apa?" tanya Mikuo.

(Len dan Teto..)

"Kaito-nii? Siapa dia sebenarnya?" gumam Len.

Ternyata Teto mendengar ucapan Len.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ah, benar juga..kau kan murid pindahan…"

(Mikuo..)

"_Anak itu..sepertinya sedang sedih,"_ pikir Mikuo dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Makasih semua..yg udah baca fanfic pertamaku di ..<p>

Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan..

Silahkan kalo ada yg mau review..


	2. Chapter 2: For You

**TITLE: LOVE ISN'T JUST A WORD**

**RATING:** K+ / T

**GENRE:** Romance, drama, shonen-ai/yaoi

**DISCLAIMER:** Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Future Media and Yamaha

**WARNING:** Mengandung SHONEN-AI/YAOI, boy x boy, masih ada kesempatan untuk "back"

**COUPLE:** KaitoxLen

* * *

><p><strong>- CHAPTER 2: FOR YOU -<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Buat yg udah review...<strong>

Authorjelek: Mkch udh review..ultahnya Kaito adalah tanggal 17 Februari..

Kuran Heroine: Mkch juga review..kado kuning itu adalah...(dibaca sendiri aja ya..^^)

ReiyKa: Sebelumnya mkch udah review..maaf kalo tulisanku seperti itu, itu kebiasaanku waktu buat cerita..hehe tapi udah aku coba perbaiki kok..^^ Soal request kamu, tunggu aja kejutannya..

Rya-chan X Shii-chan: Mkch udh review..ini kan sekarang diupdate..^^

* * *

><p>Kaito menerimanya dengan rasa penasaran apa isi di baliknya. Kaito membuka bungkusan seperti kotak makan siang itu.<p>

"Ah! Ini.. Ini kan es krim vanila?" tanya Kaito mencoba meyakinkan diri.

"Iya. Gomen ne..," jawab Len dengan wajah memelas.

Kaito tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, aku senang. Aku suka sekali es krim."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Jadi ini bukannya tidak berkenan di hatiku, tapi sangat berkenan…"

Mereka berdua tersenyum.

Kaito mulai memakan es krim vanila pemberian dari Len.

Suasana kembali tenang.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kaito ingin tahu.

"Aku Len, Kagamine Len."

"Namaku Shion Kaito."

"Kaito-nii-san, aku benar-benar menyesal soal kejadian tadi pagi. Aku..aku tidak sengaja, benar-benar tidak sengaja..aku..," kata Len terhenti.

Kaito menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Len. Hal itu membuat wajah Len merona.

"Tenangkan dirimu, ceritakanlah dengan tenang.."

Len mulai tenang dan bercerita kembali.

"Tadi pagi aku kesiangan dan akhirnya terlambat datang ke sekolah. aku baru pindah dari Osaka. Tadi aku tersesat. Saat lewat sini tiba-tiba aku tersandung sesuatu dan terjatuh..lalu.. Lalu seperti yang Kaito-nii-san tahu," jelas Len.

"Aku tahu..aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku merasakannya, saat kau tersandung kakiku. Saat itu aku terbangun tapi tiba-tiba kau malah menindihku. Hahaha"

Len tersenyum.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu Len, hari ulang tahunku ini jadi lebih berwarna," ujar Kaito.

_Ulang tahun?_

"Jadi hari ini hari ulang tahun Kato-nii-san? Ak, aku..ano, maksudku..apa ada hal yang bisa kubantu? Aku tidak bisa memberi Nii-san hadiah."

"Tenanglah..es krim ini sudah kanggap sebagai hadiah darimu."

"Tapi.."

"Ada sesuatu yang kuinginkan darimu."

"Eh?"

"Karena sepertinya kau terus merasa tidak enak hati. Aku ingin sesuatu darimu."

"A, apa?"

"Aku ingin..kau menemaniku sepanjang siang ini. Kau mau kan?"

Len melihat Kaito tersenyum padanya.

_Senyum Kaito-nii sungguh indah.._

"Iya, aku mau."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak ikut pelajaran?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, aku sedang bosan," jawab Len singkat. "Soal ciuman tadi pagi..hm..itu..err, itu..itu adalah ciuman pertamaku," kata Len dan wajahnya mulai terlihat memerah.

Len memalingkan wajah dari Kaito. Dia tidak mau Kaito melihat wajahnya memerah.

"Aku juga. Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku."

Muncul semburat merah di wajah Kaito. Dia teringat saat yang dialaminya tadi pagi, ketika wajahnya dan Len begitu dekat dan kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Saling bersentuhan selama beberapa detik.

Len terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Kaito itu. Ternyata ciuman itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka, Kaito dan Len.

"Okey, kalau begitu selonjorkan kakimu. Aku ingin rebahan di bangkuanmu," kata Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Eh..?"

"Sudahlah ayo cepat."

Len menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya. Lalu Kaito merebahkan diri pada Len. Dia menjadikan paha Len sebagai alas kepalanya untuk tidur.

"Jangan banyak bergerak ya, aku mau tidur," pesan Kaito.

Dan Kaito pun mulai terlelap. Len memperhatikan wajah Kaito dengan seksama. Wajah tampan nan mempesona. Tanpa sadar Len membelai lembut rambut Kaito yang berwarna biru itu. Terpancarkan perasaan simpati dari kedua mata Len. Dia merasakan debaran dalam hatinya. Debaran aneh ketika memandang wajah Kaito. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar?" tanya Len dalam hati. "Apa karena Kaito-nii ada di sampingku?"

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama di siang itu. Hanya mereka berdua ditemani angin yang masih berhembus dengan semilir.

.

.

.

**[Di rumah Kaito]**

Kaito melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang tamu.

"Darimana saja kau ini?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya sudah lama dikenal Kaito. Suara Mikuo.

Kaito melihat ke arah Mikuo.

"Tadi aku mampir dulu ke toko es krim," jawab Kaito mencari-cari alasan.

Mikuo melihat wajah Kaito yang memancarkan aura kebahagiaan. Padahal tadi di sekolah Kaito terlihat muram dan tidak bersemangat. Berbeda sekali dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui?" tanya Mikuo menyelidiki.

Kaito menggeleng.

"Jangan bohong..memangnya kau pikir berapa lama kita berteman? Aku sudah menjadi temanmu lebih dari 10 tahun, jadi aku tahu bagaimana dirimu."

"Hah…baiklah aku akan cerita."

Kaito dan Mikuo duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Dan Kaito pun mulai bercerita tentang kejadian yang dialaminya tadi siang. Tentunya Kaito tidak menceritakan 'ciuman lembut'nya dengan Len tadi pagi. Entah apa yang akan dipikirkan Mikuo kalau dia mengetahui Kaito berciuman dengan Len. Saat menceritakannya wajah Kaito terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Oh..rupanya begitu," gumam Mikuo.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang terbaik. Karena aku bisa bertemu dengan Len," ujar Kaito. "Selain itu aku juga mendapatkan hadiah yang kuinginkan. Walaupun berasal dari orang yang tak kuduga sama sekali."

"Bagaimana anak itu tahu kau suka es krim? Selama ini kan yang tahu hanya kita berdua."

"Entahlah..aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin hanya kebetulan."

"Kebetulan? Apa kau yakin seperti itu?"

"Eh?"

Mikuo tersenyum, "Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Selalu ada alasan mengenai segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada dunia ini, termasuk padamu Kaito. Kalau menurutku ini adalah **TAKDIR**," kata Mikuo dengan penekanan pada kata 'TAKDIR'.

Kaito terdiam, seperti orang sedang berpikir.

"Menurutmu, Len itu seperti apa?" tanya Mikuo.

"Seperti apa ya? Len itu orang yang menarik. Dia manis, senyumnya manis dan lembut. Lalu pancaran matanya menyiratkan kehangatan. Secara keseluruhan dia orang yang menyenangkan," kata Kaito dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Aura di sekelilingnya berkilauan.

"Ho..rupanya seperti itu ya? Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta padanya ya? Aku bisa mengerti..," gumam Mikuo.

"Eh? Bu, bukan..bukan seperti itu..," kata Kaito membela diri.

"Ayolah..mengaku saja..kalau kau menyukai Len. Ya kan?" goda Mikuo.

Wajah Kaito mulai memerah. Sepertinya dia teringat ciumannya dengan Len.

"Kau ini! Bukan seperti itu! Sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu," kata Kaito seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya ada di lantai dua.

"Kaito..kaito.. Kalau sikapmu seperti itu, sudah jelas sekali kalau kau mulai jatuh cinta pada Len. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa Len itu sebenarnya."

=';'=

_Hatiku berdebar-debar_

_Jantungku berdegup kencang_

_Aku bahagia merasakan getaran ini_

_Ingin kuhentikan waktu_

=';'=

**[Vocaloid Gakuen..09.45]**

"Sedang apa kau di sana?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut ungu.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa..," jawab gadis berambut hijau yang sedang berada di atas pohon. Di tangannya ada sebuah kamera berwarna hijau.

Laki-laki berambut ungu itu bersandar ke batang pohon tempat gadis itu memanjat.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa? Kenapa malah berdiri di situ? Nanti aku bisa ketahuan," kata gadis itu kesal.

"Diamlah..nanti kau jadi tidak bisa mencari informasi kan? Lagipula memangnya di atas pohon bisa terlihat dengan jelas?"

"Bisa.."

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mulai memotret di sana-sini.

Sementara itu di lapangan basket di Vocaloid Gakuen tengah diadakan pertandingan basket antar kelas senior. Semua murid keluar gedung sekolah dan menyaksikan pertandingan itu. Apalagi para gadis-gadis. Mereka ingin melihat 'Pangeran Vocaloid Gakuen' mereka beraksi di lapangan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaito. Mereka tidak segan-segan bersorak-sorai etika Kaito mencetak angka dan menyemangatinya saat bertanding.

"Kyaa..! Kaito-senpai..!"

"Ganbatte Kaito-san..!"

Suara teriakan gadis-gadis terdengar dari dalam gedung sekolah.

Len berjalan-jalan di dalam gedung sekolah. Dia tak mendapati seorangpun di sana. Sepi..sunyi..

_Kemana orang-orang pergi?_ Batin Len.

"Ayolah..apa kau tidak ingin melihatnya bertanding? Kau menyukainya kan?" terdengar suara seorang gadis dari kelas 2-A-1. "Ayolah.."

Len mendengar suara gadis mencoba mencari sumber suaranya karena dia merasa dia tidaklah sendirian. Len berjalan dan melihat dari balik kaca jendela, seorang gadis yang sudah dikenalnya tengah bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan warna hijau tosca yang dikuncir 2 di atas.

Gadis yang bersama gadis berambut hijau tosca itu melihat ke arah jendela.

"Len? Hai Len..ayo kemari..," ajak gadis itu.

"Teto, ini kan bukan kelas kita," kata Len seraya berjalan menuju tempat Teto dan gadis berambut hijau tosca duduk.

"Memang..ini adalah kelas temanku ini," jelas Teto seraya menunjuk ke arah temannya itu. "Oya, Len kenalkan ini Miku. Dia adalah teman dekatku.."

Gadis berambut hijau tosca yang bernama Miku itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Len, "Aku Hatsune Miku, salam kenal.."

"Aku Len, aku sekelas dengan Teto."

"Rupanya kalian sekelas ya? Aku sering datang ke kelas 2-C tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu Len."

"Itu karena Len adalah murid pindahan..dia baru datang kemarin."

"Oh..ternyata begitu."

Len hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Miku, ayo kita ke lapangan basket! Katanya kau ingin melihat pertandingan basket..," ajak Teto dengan nada manja pada Miku. Ditarik-tariknya tangan Miku yang lembut.

"Iya..iya..baiklah kita ke sana," kata Miku.

"Len, kau juga harus ikut..," paksa Teto.

Len belum sempat bicara tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Teto. Merekapun berjalan menuju keluar gedung ke lapangan basket yang ada di bagian halaman sayap kiri gedung.

Sampai di sana ternyata sudah ada banya orang yang menonton. Teto mencarikan tempat yang strategis untuk melihat pertandingan itu melalui bantuan Ted. Teto mengajak Miku dan Len duduk di dekat Ted, tempat duduk khusus yang sangat strategis yaitu termasuk di bagian deretan nomor 2 dari bangku depan. Ted adalah kakak Teto yang bekerja sebagai guru olahraga di Vocaoid Gakuen, dan dia sangat menyayangi adik satu-satunya itu.

"Wah..ini tempat duduk yang strategis..," ujar Teto bersemangat.

"Teto, kau memang hebat," puji Miku.

Teto duduk di antara Miku dan Len.

Len memperhatikan setiap pemain basket yang sedang bertanding. Salah seorang dari pemain itu ada seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu. Len tiada hentinya memandang sosok laki-laki itu. Laki-laki berambut biru itu mengenakan seragam basket putih bersih seperti kulitnya, sangat cocok dengannya. Laki-laki itu adalah Kaito. Dia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kaito.

Teto merasakan ada yang aneh terjadi pada Len. Dia melihat Len yang tampak kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Teto ramah.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Err..aku hanya sedikit bingung dengan Vocaloid Gakuen," jawab Len.

"Apa?"

"Tadi kulihat papan kelas Miku adalah 2-A-1, apa maksudnya?"

"Oh..itu.. Iya, aku mengerti. Sekarang akan kujelaskan dari awal ya. Vocaloid Gakuen adalah sekolah musik yang murid-muridnya semuanya belajar tentang musik dan kesenian. Untuk pembagian kelasnya sama dengan sistem sekolah pada umumnya, kelas 1, 2, dan 3. Tapi dari masing-masing kelas itu memliki urutan yang berbeda dalam Vocaloid Gakuen. Kelas 1 dibagi menjadi kelas 1-A sampai kelas 1-Y, dengan 7 tingkatan. Semakain kecil angka tingkatannya berarti semakin hebat orang itu. Kalau tidak ada angka tingkatannya berarti masih ada di tingkat 7 yang berarti terendah. Untuk bisa sampai tingkat 1 harus melalui tahap ujian yang diadakan setengah tahun sekali, siapa saja boleh ikut. Ujian berikutnya akan diadakan bulan ini," kata Teto menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Jadi begitu. Lalu bagaimana dengan kelas 2 dan 3?"

"Sistemnya sama saja dengan kelas 1."

Len mencoba mengingat dan memahami apa yang dijelaskan Teto. Tiba-tiba..

"Gyaa…Kaito-senpai..!" teriak gadis-gadis penggemar Kaito.

Suara teriakan mereka sampai di telinga Len. Hal itu membuat Len menoleh dan melihat ke arah mereka. Len tidak mengerti kenapa gadis-gadis itu menyemangati Kaito. Memang sih Kaito tampan dan keren, tapi apa sampai sebegitunya mereka bersikap pada Kaito?

"Wah..Kaito-nii mencetak angka lagi. Dia memang hebat," ujar Miku bersemangat.

"Kaito-nii? Siapa dia sebenarnya?" gumam Len.

Ternyata Teto mendengar ucapan Len.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ah, benar juga..kau kan murid pindahan. Shion Kaito adalah 'PANGERAN' di Vocaloid Gakuen. Selain tampan, jago dalam banyak hal termasuk olahraga dan pelajaran, dia juga memiliki suara yang sangat indah..karena itulah dia bisa menjadi murid terpopuler. Murid dari kelas 3-A-1," kata Teto dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Luar biasa..," puji Len. Dia kembali memperhatikan Kaito tengah berlari ke tangah lapangan.

"Kaito-nii punya banyak pengagum. Itu hal yang wajar menurutku.."

Len masih memperhatikan Kaito.

_Kaito-nii-san, dia orang yang sangat hebat. Berbeda jauh denganku,_ kata Len dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Kaito seperti mendengar ada orang yang memanggilnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Len dan tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang ramah dan benar-benar manis. Kaito menggerakakn tangannya seperti memberi isyarat pada Len kalau dia akan mencetak gol untuknya.

"Kaito-nii..," ucap Len pelan.

Tiba-tiba wajah Len memerah. Untung saja tak seorangpun menyadarinya. Mereka terlalu sibuk melihat pertandingan yang berlangsung seru dan mendebarkan itu.

Kaito berlari dan melewati para pemain lawan dengan lincah. Mendrible bola sampai ke daerah pinalti dan dia melompat. Bola terbang menuju ring basket. Gol! Bola Kaito masuk dan mencetak angka. Kaito mencetak gol lagi. Skor yang sebelumnya 98-95 sekarang menjadi 101-95.

_Gol barusan..untukku..,_ pikir Len.

"PRIIITT…! PRIIIT!"

Wasit meniup peluitnya. Waktu telah habis dan pertandinganpun dimenangkan oleh kelas 3-A-1. Tim Kaito memenangkan pertandingan. Wajah Kaito tampak bahagia. Bagaimana tidak, sebagai kapten tim dia telah membawa lagi satu kemenangan untuk timnya.

Penonton mulai meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka. Ada yang masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, ada yang berhamburan menghampiri Kaito dan yang lainnya mencari tempat teduh di bawah pohon-pohon rindang. Len masih di tempat duduknya. Dia senang melihat Kaito menang. Tiba-tiba Miku beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghapiri Kaito. Miku menyapa Kaito dan merekapun berbicara dengan akrab. Jantung Len tiba-tiba berdegup tak karuan. Rasanya sakit. Ada luka yang timbul seperti tersayat dan melepuh. Perih.

Tak kuasa menahan dirinya melihat pemandangan antara Kaito dan Miku, Len hanya bisa berpaling. Dari kejauhan tempat Kaito dan Miku bercengkrama terlihat Mikuo tengah memperhatikan seseorang. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut uning yang terlihat seperti akan menangis, Len.

"_Anak itu..sepertinya sedang sedih,"_ pikir Mikuo dalam hati.

Meskipun hanya melihat Len dari jauh, Mikuo merasakan apa yang dirasakan Len.

"Len, kita masuk yuk.. Di sini sudah mulai panas..," ajak Teto.

"Iya," jawab Len lirih. Wajahnya terlihat murung.

Merekapun berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Sedangkan Mikuo masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik aneh Len.

.

.

.

_Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku memang bodoh! Orang sepertiku memang tidak layak berteman dengan orang seperti Kaito-nii-san. Dia sangat berbeda denganku. Dia pintar, jago dlaam segala hal, tinggi, terlebih lagi dia sangat tampan. Aku tidak pantas berteman dengannya. harsnya aku menyadari hal itu sejak kami bertemu. Aku..aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Bagi Kaito-nii maupun bagi orang-ornag yang ada di Vocalod Gakuen,"_ kata Len dlaam hati. _"Gol itu bukan untukku..aku terlalu berpikir jauh, terlalu percaya diri._

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Len tidak konsentrasi, dia terus melamun. Melihat ke arah depan tapi tidak melihat apapun. Tubuhnya berada di kelasnya tapi tidak pikirannya.

"Sekarang buka halaman 107. Len, tolong bacakan halaman 107 sekarang," perintah Luka-sensei.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Len. Len tetap melamun.

"Len?"

"Len, Luka-sensei memanggilmu," bisik Teto lirih.

"Kagamine Len?" sapa Luka-sensei.

Luka-sensei berjalan ke bangku Len dengan cepat.

"BRAAKKK!" digebraknya bangku Len dengan keras.

"KAGAMINE LEN! KENAPA KAU MELAMUN SAJA!" teriak Luka-sensei.

Len tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia melihat Luka-sensei yang ada di hadapannya. Gigi-gigi Luka-sensei terlihat meruncing tajam, dan keluar aura seram dari sekeliling tubuhnya. Mata Luka-sensei berubah merah menyala.

"Go, gomen nasai Luka-sensei," kata Len sambil menundukkan kepala pada Luka-sensei.

"Melamun saat pelajaranku yang berharga. Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Len, kau harus dihukum!" bentak Luka-sensei. "Berdiri di depan kelas. Di pojokan sana sampai pelajaran selesai."

Luka-sensei berjalan kembali ke depan dikuti Len d belakangnya. Len berjalan ke pojokan ruangan dan berdiri di sana. Teto hanya melihatnya dari bangkunya. Len menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajarannya..," ajak Luka-sensei.

_Aku..apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Kenapa rasanya aku tidak bersemangat sekali hari ini._

=';'=

_Berdebar jantungku, terasa tak menentu_

_Kala matamu bertemu dengan mataku_

_Hatiku sakit, terasa luka membeku_

_Kala jiwamu jauh dengan jiwaku_

=';'=

"Tumben sekali dia tidak menemuiku," kata Kaito lirih.

"Siapa? Len?" tanya Mikuo dari arah belakang. Dia berjalan ke tempat Kaito duduk. Lalu diapun duduk di samping Kaito.

"Iya."

"Kalian baru saling mengenal kemarin dan dia baru pindah ke sini kemarin juga, mungkin..saat ini dia sedang mencari teman baru. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Tapi..tadi dia melihat permainanku. Seharusnya dia datang menghampiriku. Tapi ternyata tidak."

_Jadi Kaito melihatnya juga,_ kata Mikuo dalam hati. "Lalu?"

"Aku merasa kecewa.."

Wajah Kaito berubah masam. Pandangannya kosong.

Mikuo memperhatikan sahabatnya itu baik-baik.

"Temui saja dia, kau tahu dimana kelasnya kan?" saran Mikuo.

"Benar juga! Kenapa tidak terpikiran olehku ya?" Kaito kembali bersemangat.

"Dasar BaKaito..," ejek Mikuo.

"Berhentilah memanggilku begitu.. Aku pergi dulu ya!" teriak Kaito seraya berlari meningggalkan ruang club basket.

Kaito berlari dengan cepat munuju kelas Len. Wajahnya tersenyum bahagia dan dia terlihat bersemangat.

Sementara itu di kelas Len yang ada di bangkunya hanya berdiam diri. Meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan tidak melakukan apapun..

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Melihat pisang yang sangat kusukai saja rasanya aku tidak bernafsu makan..," gumam Len.

"Len?" sapa seseorang.

Len terbangun dan melihat ke arah orang itu, Kaito. Kaito telah ada di depan kelas. Diapun berjalan ke bangku Len.

_Gawat! Kenapa Kaito-nii kemari?_ Pikir Len dalam hati.

"Len, dari tadi aku berpikir untuk.."

Belum selesai Kaito berbicara, tiba-tiba Len berlari keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Kaito.

_Terjadi lagi?_ Tanya Kaito dalam hati.

Kaito berlari mengejar Len. Kali ini Kaito berlari dengan cepat hingga bisa menyeimbangi Len.

_Kali ini aku tidak boleh kehilangan jejak Len lagi._

Len masih berlari dengan cepatnya. Menuruni tangga dan melewati lorong-lorong kelas seolah tidak punya lelah sama sekali. Kaito pun begitu.

"Kaito-nii mengejarku?"

Len menengok ke belakang, dilihatnya Kaito yang berlari menyusulnya. Len menambah kecepatannya berlari. Ketika melewati perpustakaan Len berhenti. Tanpa pikir panjang Len masuk ke sana dan bersembunyi di antara rak-rak dan lemari yang berjajar. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Len mengintip keluar melalui kaca jendela yang terbuka sedikit tirainya. Di luar tampak Kaito sedang kebingungan mencarinya. Kaito kehilangan jejak Len untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku kehilangan dia lagi..," gumam Kaito.

Kaito berjalan meninggalkan wilayah perpustakaan itu.

Len bernafas lega. Dia langsung lemas dan menjatuhkan diri ke lantai.

Seseorang berjalan ke tempat Len berdiam diri dengan sebuah buku berwarna hitam di tangannya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya orang itu.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><span>Preview Ch. 3<span>

(Kaito dan Mikuo..)

"Tapi kalau kau terus-menerus seperti ini lama-lama kau bisa sakit," kata Mikuo cemas.

"Bagus kan kalau aku sakit. Mungkin dengan begitu Len akan khawatir dan menjengukku. Dia akan datang menemuiku."

Kaito tersenyum kecut.

(Teto..)

Mikuo mengajak Len keluar kelas.

"Ada hubungan apa antara Mikuo-nii dengan Len? Bagaimana mereka bisa saling kenal..? Jangan-jangan..jangan-jangan Len bukan murid pindahan biasa!" pikir Teto dalam hati.

(Kaito dan Mikuo..)

"Mikuo, tumben sekali kau datang kemari?" sapa Kaito ramah.

"PLAAKKK!"

Mikuo menampar Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mikuo marah.

(Kaito dan Len..)

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA PADAMU!"

Kaito terdiam. Tiba-tiba perlahan-lahan air mata mengalir di kedua mata Len.

* * *

><p>Makasih semua..yg udah baca kelanjutan fanficku..<p>

Akhirnya bisa update..

Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan..

Silahkan kalo ada yg mau review..


	3. Chapter 3: If You're not by My Side

**TITLE: LOVE ISN'T JUST A WORD**

**RATING:** K+ / T

**GENRE:** Romance, drama, shonen-ai/yaoi

**DISCLAIMER:** Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Future Media and Yamaha

**WARNING:** Mengandung SHONEN-AI/YAOI, boy x boy

**COUPLE:** KaitoxLen

* * *

><p><strong>- CHAPTER 3: If You're not by My Side -<strong>

* * *

><p>Seseorang berjalan ke tempat Len berdiam diri dengan sebuah buku berwarna hitam di tangannya.<p>

"Sedang apa?" tanya orang itu.

Len tersentak kaget. Ditatapnya mata orang di depannya itu. Mata hijau yang memancarkan keceriaan.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Len, orang itu bertanya lagi,"Kau sedang apa?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Len seraya berdiri dari lantai.

"Kau..manis ya. Padahal laki-laki, tapi begitu manis seperti anak perempuan," kata orang itu.

"Tidak juga," kata Len menanggapi.

"Aku Gumi, salam kenal..namamu siapa?" kata orang itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Len.

"Aku Len," kata Len dan dia menyambut uluran tangan Gumi.

Merekapun berjabat tangan.

"Kau murid baru ya?" tanya Gumi memulai pembicaraan.

Len mengangguk. Merekapun berjalan bersama dan meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan.

"Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan segera dimulai, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu," saran Gumi.

"Ini kan masih jam segini..," gumam Len.

"Ini adalah wilayah kelas 3-A-1 sampai 3-J-1..kau kan masih kelas 2, kelas 2 kan deretannya di lantai bawah kelas 3," jelas Gumi.

"Eh..?"

"Kau butuh banyak waktu untuk kembali ke kelasmu kan? Harus berjalan melewati beberapa lantai dulu..kecuali kalau pakai lift mungkin bisa."

"Aku lupa kalau gedung ini terdiri dari banyak lantai."

"Hahaha..aku kembali ke kelasku dulu ya..sampai jumpa..," kata Gumi dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tunggu! Gomen ne, kalau boleh tahu..dimana kelas Gumi-nee?"

"Aku kelas 3-D-4," kata gadis berambut hijau itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan Len.

Len berjalan kembali ke kelasnya yang ternyata benar, seperti yang Gumi bilang. Kelasnya beberapa lantai dari deretan kelas tempat perpustakaan itu.

=';'=

_Andaikan aku bisa terbang_

_Aku ingin bisa terbang bersamamu_

_Melewati awan dan birunya langit_

_Pergi ke negeri impian dimana hanya ada kau dan aku_

=';'=

Kaito duduk di kursi ruang makan rumahnya dan menatap spagetti yang ada di depannya. Sedangkan Mikuo duduk di depannya sedang asyik menikmati spagetti bawangnya. Meja makan dengan bentuk lingkaran berwarna coklat berada di tengah ruangan yang tidak banyak perabotannya itu. Dindingnya berwarna biru langit. Di sebelah kanan ada pintu yang menghubungkan ruang makan dengan dapur.

"Kalau hanya dilihat saja, makanan itu tidak akan bisa sampai ke perutmu Kaito," kata Mikuo santai.

Kaito terkejut dngan kata-kata Mikuo.

"Iya, akan kumakan," jawab Kaito singkat.

Kaito mengambil garpunya dan mulai memainkan spagetti yang ada di piring putih itu. digulungnya beberapa helai mie dengan garpu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Tidak lama kemudian dimainkannya spagetti itu lagi. Tapi kali ini dia tidak memakannya.

Mikuo merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kaito. Diperhatikannya Kaito dengan seksama.

"Kaito," panggilnya. "Kaito.."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kaito. Tatapan kaito terus pada spagettinya.

"KAITO!" bentak Mikuo yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaito santai.

"Kau tidak suka spagetti atau ada yang salah dengan spagettinya? Kenapa kau tidak memakannya?"

"Oh..err, aku sedang tidak nafsu makan."

"Dari kemarin kau hanya makan satu kali. Tadi pagi kau tidak sarapan. Es krim di lemari pendingin juga tidak kau sentuh. Sudah beberapa hari ini kau tidak nafsu makan, kau sakit?"

Kaito menggeleng, tatapannya masih seperti orang yang melamun.

"Aku sahabatmu, ceritakan padaku ada masalah apa sebenarnya."

Kaito melihat ke arah Mikuo.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini, hampir seminggu lebih tepatnya, dia tidak datang menemuiku. Aku sudah mengikuti saranmu untuk datang ke kelasnya. Tapi tiap kali aku ke sana dia selalu tidak ada di kelasnya. Terkadang dia malah menghindariku. Saat tidak sengaja berpapasan di kantin, dia berlari menjauhiku. Aku berpikir, terus berpikir 'Apa ada yang salah denganku?'. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia menjauhiku. Seolah tidak ingin melihatku lagi. Padahal aku selalu memikirkannya."

_Jujur, aku tidak sanggup bila harus hidup tanpa Len.. Dia sangat berarti bagiku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini. Tapi karena dialah aku bisa bahagia.._

Kaito berhenti bercerita dan meminum jus blueberry-nya.

"Aku..aku ingin bertemu dengan Len," kata Kaito.

_Sepertinya perasaan Kaito pada Len berkembang jauh dari dugaanku. Lebih pesat dan lebih jauh, _kata Mikuo dalam hati.

"Tapi kalau kau terus-menerus seperti ini lama-lama kau bisa sakit," kata Mikuo cemas.

"Bagus kan kalau aku sakit. Mungkin dengan begitu Len akan khawatir dan menjengukku. Dia akan datang menemuiku."

Kaito tersenyum kecut.

"Kalau kau sengaja melakukannya, berarti kau benar-benar BaKaito-san."

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Hahahaha…," tawa Mikuo.

_Aku tidak bisa membiarkan keadaan ini terus berlanjut,_ pikir Mikuo.

.

.

.

**[Vocaloid Gakuen..]**

_Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kedaan ini terus berlanjut. Jangan sampai kemungkinan terburuk terjadi, _kata Mikuo dalam hati. Dia berjalan menuju kelas Len dengan santai.

Bila biasanya Mikuo ditemani Kaito, kali ini dia sendirian.

Mikuo masuk ke dalam kelas 2-C dan melihat Len sedang bercengkrama dengan seorang gadis yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri. Mikuo menghampiri Len.

"Len?" sapa Mikuo.

Len melihat ke arah Mikuo dengan tatapan bingung, bagaimana bisa laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya mengetahui namanya?

"Iya," tanya Len balik.

"Ah…Mikuo-nii..kenapa datang kemari? Tumben sekali..," kata Teto dengan wajah ceria.

"Hai Teto, apa kabar?"

"Baik. Mikuo-nii, kenapa datang kemari?"

"Aku ada perlu dengan Len," jawab Mikuo singkat. Dia melihat ke arah Len,"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Len mengangguk.

Mikuo mengajak Len keluar kelas.

_Ada hubungan apa antara Mikuo-nii dengan Len? Bagaimana mereka bisa saling kenal..? Jangan-jangan..jangan-jangan Len bukan murid pindahan biasa!_ Pikir Teto dalam hati.

Sementara itu Mikuo dan Len telah berada di persimpangan jalan antara club basket dan club majalah sekolah. Tempat itu lumayan sepi, jadi tidak maslaah kalau Mikuo mengajak Len bicara di sana. Selain itu letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari deretan ruang kelas 2-A sampai 2-J.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Len pada Mikuo.

"Gomen ne, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Mikuo, sahabat Kaito," jawab Mikuo dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Len terkenjut saat mendengar nama 'Kaito' dari Mikuo.

"Lalu ada apa?"

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu. Tolong, kau temui Kaito," pinta Mikuo.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Kaito sangat merindukanmu. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu tapi kau selalu menghindarinya."

Len menundukkan kepalanya.

_Memang benar aku selalu menghindari Kaito-nii. Aku merasa aku tidak pantas bertemu dengannya yang begitu hebat. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibanding dengannya. Siapa aku? Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Walau sebenarnya aku juga mrindukannya, tapi aku mencoba mengubur perasaanku ini, _kata Len dalam hati.

"Kumohon..temuilah Kaito. Dia selalu murung selama kau tidak menemuinya. Padahal biasanya dia selalu tersenyum dan ceria. Tapi sekarang..sekarang tidak kulihat ada kebahagiaan yang tersisa dari dalam dirinya. Dan aku tahu satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatya kembali ceria hanyalah kau Len," bujuk Mikuo.

Len terlihat bingung.

"Aku..kenapa Kaito-nii merindukanku? Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa untuknya kan?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian. Tapi satu hal yang kutahu. Hati dan jiwa kalian telah terpaut dalam satu rantai kehidupan yang tidak bisa diputuskan. Aku yakin kaupun merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Kaito sekarang," ujar Mikuo lembut.

"DEG!"

_Bagaimana Mikuo-nii tahu apa yang kurasakan? Aku kan baru mengenalnya hari ini._

"Aku..aku..akan mencoba. Aku akan menumui Kaito-nii-san," kata Len pelan.

Suara Len terlihat lembut di telinga Mikuo. Mikuo tersenyum bahagia.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, sekarang Kaito pasti ada di taman dekat kolam di taman belakang sekolah," kata Mikuo seraya menarik tangan Len dan berlari keluar gedung sekolah.

"Mikuo..Kaito..dan Len..sepertinya menarik..," gumam seorang gadis yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik dan percakapan antara Mikuo dan Len tadi. Gadis berambut hijau itu tersenyum licik.

=';'=

_Hatiku dan hatimu terpaut jadi satu_

_Dalam alunan melodi cinta_

_Jiwaku dan jiwamu terpaut jadi satu_

_Dalam rantai takdir cinta_

=';'=

"Tu, tunggu dulu Mikuo-nii. Apa maksudnya taman belakang? Bukannya hanya ada halaman belakang?" tanya Len penasaran.

Mikuo dan Len masih terus berlari.

"Kau belum tahu ya? Taman belakang adalah taman yang dibuat seperti hutan. Masuk ke sana lewatnya dari halaman samping bukan dari halaman belakang. Wajar kalau tidak tahu," jelas Mikuo.

Tanpa terasa Mikuo dan Len telah sampai di taman belakang yang ternyata sangat luas dan penuh dengan pepohonan dan bunga-bunga indah. Terdapat jalan setapak yang menghubungkan taman bagian luar dengan taman bagian dalam. Di tengah taman terdapat sebuah kolam ikan yang ditumbuhi bunga teratai yang indah. Di sana juga tersedia banyak bangku taman untuk para siswa yang ingin belajar atau sekedar melepas lelah di sana. Tempatnya terasa sejuk dan menyenangkan.

"Kirei…," gumam Len.

Mikuo tersenyum melihat Len yang seperti anak kecil itu.

_Ternyata memang seperti anak kecil. Sesuai dugaanku,_ pikir Mikuo.

"Kau kan sudah kelas 2, kenapa tidak tinggi-tinggi juga? Kalau kau tidak bertambah tinggi..tidak akan ada gadis yang menyukaimu," kata Mikuo santai.

_Pandanganku tetang Mikuo-nii kuubah. Kupikir dia orang yang baik, ternyata sama saja dengan yang lainnya,_ protes Len dalam hati.

"Ternyata Mikuo-nii sama saja dengan yang lainnya!" teriak Len.

"Hahahaha..aku hanya bercanda.."

Mikuo dan Len berjalan memasuki daerah taman bagian tengah dan melihat kolam yang indah. Air yang ada di dalam kolam terlihat berkilauan ketika terkena cahaya mentari yang masuk melalui sela-sela daun dan pepohonan.

Len melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya di dekat bangku taman. Wajah Len langsung terlihat ceria.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis mendekati Kaito dan memeluknya dari belakang. Len melihatnya.

"Miku?" kata Len lirih.

Hancur hati Len melihat Kaito bersama dengan Miku. Lagi-lagi dia harus melihat kejadian yang tidak ingin dilihatnya. Tak kuasa menahan tangis, tanpa terasa air matanyapun jatuh berlinang di kedua pipinya. Tatapan matanya mulai kabur. Sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Tiba-tiba Len berlari meninggalkan Mikuo. Mikuo merasakan Len sedang bersedih.

Sementara itu di sisi lain kolam, Kaito mendorong Miku. Dia meninggalkan Miku begitu saja. Hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat Miku jatuh Kaito melihat Mikuo ada di sana. Dihampirinya sahabatnya itu.

"Mikuo, tumben sekali kau datang kemari?" sapa Kaito ramah.

"PLAAKKK!"

Mikuo menampar Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mikuo marah seraya menarik kerah baju Kaito kuat-kuat.

"Apa maksudmu? Soal Miku? Aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu. Aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Bruk!"

Belum selesai Kaito bicara, Mikuo melempar Kaito ke tanah. Kaito pun terlempar cukup jauh dari tempat Mikuo berdiri.

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" tanya Mikuo dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Kaito.

Kaito tidak bergerak. Dia masih terdiam.

"Kau benar-benar **MENYEBALKAN**, Kaito," kata Mikuo dengan penekanan pada kata '**MENYEBALKAN**'.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti Miku, aku tahu kau menyayangi adikmu tapi..," kata Kaito sambil berdiri dari tempatnya terlempar tadi.

"Len," gumam Mikuo. "Tadi dia datang untuk menemuimu. Tapi kau malah bersama dengan Miku. Apa kau tidak sadar telah menyakiti perasaannya!" teriak Mikuo.

"Apa?"

"Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri Kaito," saran Mikuo seraya berjalan melewati Kaito. Dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar taman.

"Tunggu!" teriak Kaito. Ditangkapnya tangan Mikuo, "Dimana Len sekarang?"

"Tadi kulihat dia berlari ke arah sana."

Mikuo menunjuk ke arah halaman belakang.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kaito langsung berlari mencari Len. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Len karena kesalahan yang tak sengaja dibuatnya. Dia tidak ingin Len salah paham.

.

.

.

"Len, dimana kau?"

Kaito berhenti sejenak. Dilihatnya sekeliling taman yang sepi. Tidak ada seorangpun kecuali dirinya.

"Tes..tes.." ada air yang jatuh tepat di pipi Kaito.

"Apa ini? Hujan?" tanya Kaito bingung.

Kaito menengadah ke atas dan melihat seseorang yang tak terduga ada di sana. Orang yang dari tadi dicarinya.

"Len?" sapa Kaito lembut.

"Kaito-nii?"

Selama beberapa detik kedua mata mereka saling menatap penuh arti. Ternyata Len menangis di atas pohon. Tapi tiba-tiba dia melompat turun dan berlari meninggalkan Kaito. Kaito langsung berlari lagi mengejarnya.

"Lagi-lagi Len berlari."

Len berlari meninggalkan taman belakang dan memasuki gedung sekolah. Dia melesat ke arah lift yang sedang terbuka. Tapi tiba-tiba Kaito yang telah berada di belakangnya menangkap tangan kirinya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau kabur dariku lagi," kata Kaito.

Len memaksa masuk ke dalam lift dan Kaito pun ikut terseret masuk ke dalam lift. Pintu lift menutup. Mereka berdua ada di dalam lift. Ya, hanya berdua.

Kaito mendorong Len ke dinding lift sisi belakang. Dipegangnya kedua tangan Len dan didorongnya ke arah dinding lift. Tubuh Len dan Kaito begitu dekat. Kaito menatapnya terus. Tiba-tiba wajah Len memerah. Len mencoba memalingkan wajahnya dari Kaito tapi setiap dia mencobanya Kaito selalu mengikuti kemana arah mata Len manatap. Seolah Kaito tidak akan membiarkan Len menatap ke tampat lain selain dirinya.

"Kau selalu saja lari dariku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari lagi dariku. Tidak akan," kata Kaito lembut. "Setiap kali kita bertemu, kau selalu kabur. Kenapa kau selalu begitu padaku? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?" tanya Kaito.

Len tidak menjawab.

"Jawab aku Len. Kenapa kau berlari?"

"A, aku..tidak mau Kaito-nii..melihatku menangis," kata Len lirih.

Kaito melepas tangannya dari tangan Len.

"Kaito-nii hebat dan juga terkenal, berbeda denganku. Aku tidak pantas berada di dekatmu," kata Len tiba-tiba. "Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa di mata Kaito-nii. Jadi jangan pedulikan aku."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaito bingung.

Digenggamya tangan kecil Len.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Len seraya mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Kaito. "Kaito-nii pergi saja dengan pacarmu! Miku pacarmu kan? Tidak perlu menemuiku lagi! Dan tidak perlu perhatian padaku lagi! Urus saja pacar Kaito-nii!"

Len berteriak-teriak ke arah Kaito. Wajahnya merah padam antara marah dan seperti menahan tangis.

"LEN, KAU TIDAK MENGERTI! KAU HANYA SALAH PAHAM!" teriak Kaito. "Aku dan Miku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Miku adalah adik sahabatku, Mikuo!"

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA PADAMU!"

Kaito terdiam. Tiba-tiba perlahan-lahan air mata mengalir di kedua mata Len.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri Len. Aku tahu kau percaya padaku."

"Gol waktu itu..itu untuk Miku kan? Aku tahu!"

"Kau salah. Gol itu kuprsembahkan **UNTUKMU**," kata Kaito dengan penekanan kata '**UNTUKMU**'.

"DEG!"

Len tersentak. Dia semakin tenang. Tapi air matanya mengalir dengan derasnya.

Tiba-tiba Kaito memeluk Len dengan hangat.

"Kenapa?" bisik Len lirih.

"Karena aku peduli padamu Len. Aku tidak peduli orang akan berkata apa tentangmu. Aku tidak peduli kau orang seperti apa, entah itu hebat ataupun pecundang. Tapi aku akan selalu bersama denganmu. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku. Tapi satu hal yang bisa kupercayai, aku senang bisa megenalmu. Kau adalah orang pertama yang benar-benar mengerti apa yang kurasakan. **AKU MENYAYANGIMU.**"

_A, aku..aku..aku juga menyayangimu, Kaito-nii.._

Len tiada hentinya menangis. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Menangislah. Menangislah dipelukanku. Jangan pernah perlihakan tangisanmu itu pada orang lain. Perlihatkanlah hanya padaku. Aku tahu, kau menangis karena salahku," bisik Kaito.

"Kaito-nii.."

"DERT…DREEK! DREEKK! BREK.."

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kaito dan Len hampir bersamaan. Mereka berhenti berpelukan.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><span>Preview Ch. 4<span>

(Kaito dan Len..)

Kaito mengacak rambut Len dengan tangannya.

"Ah..Kaito-nii..," protes Len dengan nada manja seraya memegang tangan Kaito untuk menghentikannya mengacak rambutnya.

_Manisnya.._ Tanpa sadar senyum lebar merekah di bibir Kaito.

Kaito menatap Len dengan tatapan lembut.

(Mikuo dan Miku..)

"Miku, lupakanlah Kaito. Dia tidak bisa mencintaimu."

"Kenapa? Jelaskan padaku Nii-san!"

(Kiyoteru Hiyama..)

"Kepala Sekolah memanggilku?" tanya pemuda itu sopan.

"Sebagai Ketua OSIS Vocaloid Gakuen aku harap kau segera menyelesaikan masalah fasilitas sekolah yang rusak," perinah Kepala Sekolah Kiyoteru.

(Akita Neru..)

"Apa-apaan ini? Siapa yang mengotorinya?" teriak Neru kesal.

* * *

><p>mkch semuanya..bagi yg udah baca chapter 3.<p>

yg mau review..silahkan...

tunggu chapter selanjjutnya ya..


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Trap

**TITLE: LOVE ISN'T JUST A WORD**

**RATING:** K+ / T

**GENRE:** Romance, drama, shonen-ai/yaoi

**DISCLAIMER:** Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Future Media and Yamaha

**WARNING:** Mengandung SHONEN-AI/YAOI, boy x boy, masih ada kesempatan untuk "back"

**COUPLE:** KaitoxLen

* * *

><p><strong>- CHAPTER 4: Sweet Trap -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Buat yg udah review..<strong>

Autorjelek: Mkch udah review..maaf ya tulisannya salah, hehehe..kalo lagi semangat jadi lupa ada yg salah..lain kali aku tidak akan mengulanginya..

Rya-chan X Shii-chan: Mkch udah review..ceritanya..ya gitu deh..

ReiyKa: Mkch udah review...

* * *

><p>"DERT…DREEK! DREEKK! BREK.."<p>

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kaito dan Len hampir bersamaan. Mereka berhenti berpelukan.

Lift yang mereka naiki berhenti. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti seketika.

"Sepertinya lift-nya berhenti," kata Kaito seraya memencet-pencet tombol yang ada di lift. "Benar, lift-nya tidak beroperasi. Kita terjebak di sini."

"Eh…?" teriak Len.

Len kebingungan. Dia berjalan dari satu sisi ke sisi lainnya. Memeriksa dinding-dinding lift seolah-olah dinding itu punya pintu rahasianya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Len memelas. Sepertinya tangisnya telah terhenti seketika.

"Nanti pasti ada orang yang menolong kita saat mereka sadar tiba-tiba kita menghilang," jawab Kaito berpikiran positif.

"Hp! Iya benar hp! Kita harus menghubungi seseorang!" sentak Len tiba-tiba. Dia mengambil hp di sakunya. Dilhatnya layar hp itu. "NO SIGNAL"

"Mana mungkin ada sinyal dalam lift.."

"Iya, aku lupa.."

Kaito mengacak rambut Len dengan tangannya.

"Ah..Kaito-nii..," protes Len dengan nada manja seraya memegang tangan Kaito untuk menghentikannya mengacak rambutnya.

_Manisnya.._ Tanpa sadar senyum lebar merekah di bibir Kaito.

Kaito menatap Len dengan tatapan lembut.

"Kenapa Kaito-nii melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Len polos.

"Tidak ada," kata Kaito sambil menjatuhkan diri ke lantai lift. "Duduklah..sini."

Len menuruti apa kata Kaito, dia duduk di samping Kaito.

Kaito merangkulkan tangan kirinya pada Len. Lalu menyandarkan kepala Len pada bahunya.

"Tenanglah..semua akan baik-baik saja..," kata Kaito pelan.

_Kaito-nii..dia..ternyata dia mengerti. Dia mengerti aku. Dia mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Arigato na Kaito-nii.._

.

.

.

**[Pada saat yang sama di taman belakang sekolah..]**

Mikuo berjalan sendiri di jalan setapak taman belakang. Ditendangnya batu-batu kerikil yang bertebaran di sana. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam sakunya.

"Mikuo-nii!" sapa seorang gadis setengah beteriak.

Mikuo berbalik dan mendapati sosok gadis yang warna rambutnya sama dengannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mikuo.

"Aku ingin curhat.." kata gadis itu dengan wajah seperti mau menangis.

Mikuo menggiring gadis itu duduk di bangku taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kolam tengah.

"Ceritakanlah Miku, ada apa?"

"Tadi aku melihat Kaito-nii sedang sendirian. Mikuo-nii tahu sediri aku sangat menyukai Kaito-nii. Akhirnya aku punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan cintaku padanya. Kupikir ini saat yang tepat, tempat yang bagus dan dia baru memenangkan pertandingan basket antar kelas senior. Akupun mendekatinya dan menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi..dia menolakku. Dia bilang hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Apa itu terjadi karena Mikuo-nii bersahabat dengan Kaito-nii sehingga dia tidak mau bersama denganku?"

Miku mulai menangis. Air matanya tak mampu dibendungnya lagi.

"Miku, sudahlah.."

"Mikuo-nii..kenapa Kaito-nii menolakku?"

"Miku, lupakanlah Kaito. Dia tidak bisa mencintaimu."

"Kenapa? Jelaskan padaku Nii-san!"

"Karena ada orang lain yang dicintainya. Sudah ada orang lain yang dicintainya."

"Siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Miku mulai menangis lagi. Mikuo memeluk Miku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia tidak tega melihat adiknya bersedih seperti itu, tapi dia juga tidak mau kalau sahabatnya harus membohongi perasaannya sendiri demi menerima Miku.

.

.

.

**[Dalam lift..]**

Len berbaring di lantai lift dengan memakai paha Kaito sebagai bantal.

"Aku tidak marah ataupun khawatir terperangkap di sini," kata Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Len.

"Karena ada kau di sampingku."

Tiba-tiba wajah Len memerah. Langsung ditutupinya wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya.

"Saat..di lapangan basket itu, aku melihatmu. Aku senang sekali. Aku jadi punya pikiran untuk menghadiahkan sebuah gol untukmu."

"Gomen ne..aku sudah salah sangka padamu, Kaito-nii. Kupikir gol itu untuk Miku, karena saat itu Miku ada di bangku dekatku. Lalu setelah pertandingan selesai..Miku menemui Kaito-nii..jadinya…," Len tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Miku dan aku memang dekat. Itu karena Miku adalah adik dari Mikuo. Tapi..lebih dari itu, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik perempuanku. Hanya sebatas itu."

"Tadinya..aku merasa tidak bisa dekat denganmu Nii-san. Kaito-nii terlalu hebat, menjadi idola semua orang..sedangkan aku…"

"Jadi kau merasa kalau kau tidak pantas berada di sisiku? Tidak pantas menjadi temanku?" tanya Kaito jujur. "Aku ingin berteman dengan siapa saja, ingin bersama siapa saja, ingin mencintai atau menyayangi siapapun itu..itu semua pilihanku sendiri kan? Aku tidak peduli pendapat orang lain. Tapi aku akan tetap bersama denganmu. Jadi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Len..aku..aku.."

"Apa Kaito-nii?"

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa melajutkan kata-kata ini? Ayolah, katakan Kaito! Jangan sampai Mikuo mengataimu BaKaito lagi seperti sebelumnya!_

"Aku..ak, aku..ano, aku.."

Keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuh Kaito. Jantungnya berdetak tak menentu.

"Ak..aku..kurasa kita harus di sini semalaman. Ini sudah 2 jam kan?" kata Kaito mengalihkan pembicaraan.

_Kaito, kau ini benar-benar BAKA!_ Teriak Kaito dalam hati.

=';'=

_Cinta..? Apa itu cinta?_

_Apakaha yang kurasakan ini cinta?_

_Ataukah ini hanya sekedar rasa kagum?_

_Tuhan..tolonglah aku.._

=';'=

**[Rumah Kaito..10.00 malam]**

Mikuo melihat pemandangan di depannya melalui balkon kamarnya. Angin semilir berhembus dan menerbangkan rambut hijau toscanya perlahan.

"Kaito, kau kemana? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menghilang? Apa kau sedang bersama dengan Len?"

Hp Mikuo bergetar. Ada telpon. Dengan sigap Mikuo mengambil hp di saku celananya. Tanpa melihat nama di layar hpnya dia langsung mengangkat telpon itu.

"Moshi-moshi," sapa Mikuo.

"_Moshi-moshi Mikuo-nii..,"_ sapa seorang gadis dari ujung telepon.

"Ada apa Gumi? Tumben sekali kau menelponku."

"Tidak ada yang penting.. Aku ingin meminta bantuan Mikuo-nii, boleh kan?" tanya Gumi dengan nada manja.

"Boleh saja."

"Aku ingin…."

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya di sekolah para murid mengajukan tuntutan pada Kepala Sekolah Hiyama Kiyoteru. Mereka mengirimkan surat keluhan tentang kerusakan fasilitas di Vocaloid Gakuen. Lift di Vocaloid Gakuen ada 6, tapi tak satupun dari ketiga lift itu yang bisa digunakan. Sementara gedung seolah sangat besar, tinggi, dan luas. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak protes kalau harus naik tangga terus kalau mau menuju kelasnya?

Kepala Sekolah Kiyoteru memanggil seseorang ke ruangannya melalui pengeras suara. Tidak lama kemudian orang yang dipanggil itu datang. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut ungu panjangnya.

"Kepala Sekolah memanggilku?" tanya pemuda itu sopan.

"Sebagai Ketua OSIS Vocaloid Gakuen aku harap kau segera menyelesaikan masalah fasilitas sekolah yang rusak," perinah Kepala Sekolah Kiyoteru.

"Baik, akan segera saya laksanakan."

Murid yang menjadi Ketua OSIS itupun beranjak keluar dari ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Di luar ruangan berdiri seorang gadis berambut putih panjang yang diikat satu dengan sebuah pita besar. Gadis itu menatap laki-laki berambut ungu itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu.

"Haku, segera panggil Akita Neru kemari," perintah laki-laki itu.

"Baik."

Gadis bernama Haku itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan laki-laki itu. Sedangkan laki-laki itu berjalan cukup jauh sampai persimpangan koridor menuruni tangga untuk sampai di lantai 7 yang berada di 2 lantai sebelum lantai ruang Kepala Sekolah. Dia berjalan lagi dan berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan "Manage and Fasilities Room". Tidak lama kemudian seorang gadis berambut kuning dan gadis berambut putih tadi terlihat berjalan bersama dari kejauhan. Mereka semakin dekat dan menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Ada apa mencariku?" tanya gadis berambut kuning itu.

"Neru, kuminta kau memperbaiki lift yang rusak. Kau bisa kan? Ini kan pekerjaanmu," kata laki-laki itu.

"Iya, aku bisa Ketua OSIS," jawab Neru mantap.

Neru membuka ruang itu dan mendapati ruangan itu kotor. Berbagai macam sayur-sayuran tercecer di lantai.

"Apa-apaan ini? Siapa yang mengotorinya?" teriak Neru kesal.

_Sayuran? Apa mungkin Gumi? Gadis itu, apa yang dilakukannya kali ini?_ batin laki-laki itu.

Neru berjalan mendekati alat pengatur energi dan juga pengaturan lift yang berjalan di sekolah itu. Dilihatnya baik-baik setiap kabel dan saluran yang ada. Tiba-tiba dia terkejut. Matanya melotot seolah akan keluar dari kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Haku, gadis berambut putih itu.

"Ada sebuah surat. Tulisannya 'Untuk Gakupo'," jawab Neru seraya memberikan secarik kertas bertuliskan 'Untuk Gakupo' pada laki-laki di belakangnya itu.

Laki-laki itu membuka kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Gakupo, saat kau membaca surat ini berarti rencanaku telah berhasil. Jangan marah ya. Kalau marah, berarti kau benar-benar 'BaKamui'. Gomen ne sudah membuatmu repot. Tapi tenang saja aku akan memperbaiki kekacauan ini. Untuk memperbaiki lift-nya cukup memasang sirkuitnya yang kulepas dan kutaruh di laci meja yang ada di sana. Kemarin aku sengaja menyelinap dan melepasnya. Tolong jangan laporkan aku ke Kepala Sekolah ya. Gumi."

"Gumi," gumam laki-laki it, Gakupo.

"Gumi? Jadi ini ulahnya?" tanya Neru terkejut. Dia langsung menatap Gakupo.

Gakupo memalingkan wajah dan berjalan menghampiri sebuah meja yang ada di ujung ruangan. Dibukanya laci meja itu dan sebuah sirkuit untuk lift tergeletak di sana.

"Pasang ini," kata Gakupo seraya memberikan sirkuit itu pada Neru.

Neru bergegas memasang sirkuit itu pada tempatnya.

"Bagaimana Gumi bisa melepas sirkuit ini? Dia benar-benar suka cari masalah," gumam Neru.

Gakupo dan Haku hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Sekarang lift sudah berjalan kembali. Gakupo! Kau harus menghukum adikmu itu karena masalah ini. Kalau tidak nanti bisa-bisa dia membakar sekolah ini. Dia kan selalu berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Dulu saja dia menciptakan password untuk pintu otomatis sampai-sampai semua murid tidak bisa masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah," protes Neru.

"Hahahaha.. Iya, akan kulakukan," jawab Gakupo sekenanya. Diapun berjalan keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di lobbi sekolah beberapa murid yang baru datang menunggu di depan lift yang kabarnya sudah bisa dioperasikan. Di antara murid-murid itu ada Teto dan juga Mikuo. Teto berbicara akrab dengan Mikuo.

"TING.." pintu lift terbuka.

Para murid melihat ke dalam lift. Mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"APA-APAAN INI!" teriak para murid itu hampir bersamaan.

_Sudah dimulai.._kata seorang gadis dalam hati. Terlihat seorang gadis dari kejauhan. Gadis itu memperhatikan semua yang terjadi.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><span>Preview Ch. 5<span>

(Gakupo dan Mikuo..)

"Sepertinya jawabanmu tidak ya Kaito, baiklah..tidak apa-apa."

Mikuo melihat ke arah Gakupo.

"Gakupo, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Mikuo.

"Boleh."

(Gumi, Gakupo, dan Mikuo..)

"Kalau kalian mengikuti perintahku, aku tidak akan membongkar rahasia kalian," kata Gumi santai.

"Apa!" teriak Gakupo dan Mikuo bersamaan.

(Kaito dan Len..)

Kaito berjongok di depan Len.

"Biarkan aku menggendongmu. Ayo, naiklah ke punggungku," suruh Kaito.

"Eh?"

(Kaito dan Len..)

"Tidak, aku tidak suka mereka."

"Kaito-nii, jangan-jangan kau…?"

* * *

><p>makasih semua...yg udah baca chapter 4..terlalu singkat ya?<p>

untuk chapter 5 akan segera kuselesaikan

silahkan kalau ada yg mau review..


	5. Chapter 5: The Girl of Evil

**TITLE: LOVE ISN'T JUST A WORD**

**RATING:** K+ / T

**GENRE:** Romance, drama, shonen-ai/yaoi

**DISCLAIMER:** Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Future Media and Yamaha

**WARNING:** Mengandung SHONEN-AI/YAOI, boy x boy, masih ada kesempatan untuk "back"

**COUPLE:** KaitoxLen

* * *

><p><strong>- CHAPTER 5: The Girl of Evil -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Buat yg udah review...<strong>

Authorjelek: Mkch udh review..tenang aja, mreka nggak pingsan kok..^^

ReiyKa: Mkch udah review..hehe, aku suka nulis cerita makanya nggak sabar buat upload terus..itu bukan lagu Blue Bird, emang sih kata-katanyaa mirip.

Rya-chan X Shii-chan: Mkch udh review..ini kan sekarang diupdate..

* * *

><p>Para murid melihat ke dalam lift. Mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.<p>

"APA-APAAN INI!" teriak para murid itu hampir bersamaan.

_Sudah dimulai.._kata seorang gadis dalam hati. Terlihat seorang gadis dari kejauhan. Gadis itu memperhatikan semua yang terjadi.

"Kaito-nii?" gumam Teto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kaito. Apa yang kau lakukan?" pikir Mikuo dalam hati. Mikuo juga tidak menyangka apa yang akan dilihatnya pagi ini.

Kaito dan Len tidur di lantai lift sambil berpelukan. Kaito memeluk Len agar dia tidak kedinginan. Sedangkan Len wajahnya terlihat begitu polos. Kaito dan Len mendengar suara berisik dari luar lift. Mereka terbangun dari tidur lelap mereka.

"Len, bangunlah..sudah pagi," kata Kaito masih dengan mata tertutup. Sepertinya dia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Kaito menepuk bahu Len. Len tersadar. Mereka duduk dan membuka mata mereka. Kaito melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Kaito masih belum sadar.

"Kaito-senpai sedang apa? Kenapa dia bisa ada dalam lift?" terdengar suara bisik-bisik murid-murid perempuan yang melihat dan mengamati Kaito dan Len.

Samar-samar Kaito mencoba memperhatikan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Dilihatnya wajah laki-laki di depan pintu lift yang sepertinya dikenalnya. Semakin jelas..semakin jelas..dan..

_Wajah itu..rambut itu..astaga! Mikuo!_

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Mikuo santai.

"Mikuo?"

Kaito sudah tersadar dan melihat semua murid yang ada di hadapannya. Dia terkejut sekaligus malu. Mereka melihatnya dalam keadaan berantakan dan tidur dalam lift. Terlebih lagi tidur bersama dengan Len. Apa kata orang kalau dia ketahuan tidur bersama dengan seorang laki-laki?

"Ada apa Kaito-nii?" tanya Len masih linglung.

"Kita harus keluar dari lift. Lift-nya sudah terbuka," bisik Kaito pada Len.

Len melihat keluar pintu lift. Dia melihat ada banyak orang di sana. Dia melihat Teto ada di antara mereka.

Kaito dan Len beranjak dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Ini..ano..tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Aku…," kata Kaito mencoba menjelaskan.

Gakupo telah sampai di lobbi. Dia berjalan menuju depan pintu lift tempat Kaito dan Len berada. Para murid membukakan jalan untuk Gakupo lewat.

Gakupo tersenyum, "Kalian cepatlah keluar dari lift supaya lift bisa digunakan murid lainnya."

Kaito menatap ke arah Gakupo.

"Gakupo?"

"Setelah ini ikut aku menghadap Kepala Sekolah Kiyoteru," kata Gakupo lembut.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kaito menarik tangan Len. Merekapun berlari dari lift itu keluar gedung sekolah.

"Sepertinya jawabanmu tidak ya Kaito, baiklah..tidak apa-apa."

Mikuo melihat ke arah Gakupo.

"Gakupo, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Mikuo.

"Boleh."

Mikuo mengajak Gakupo keluar gedung sekolah dan berjalan menuju halaman samping. Mereka berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon jeruk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Tolong jangan laporkan masalah ini pada Kepala Sekolah. Kau tahu, ini semua hanya kecelakaan," jelas Mikuo berusaha melindungi Kaito.

Gakupo hanya tersenyum, "Kenapa?"

"Kau sahabat Kaito dari kecil kan? Sama denganku. Seharusnya kau melindungi sahabatmu sendiri."

"Tanpa kau mintapun aku tidak akan melaporkan Kaito. Aku bicara seperti tadi juga untuk menguji Kaito. Apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau aku bicara seperti itu? Ternyata benar."

"Ternyata benar? Apa maksudmu?"

"Gumi adalah orang dibalik semua ini."

Mikuo terkejut.

"Gumi melihat terjadi sesuatu antara Kaito dan Len. Dia menceritakannya padaku semuanya. Lalu dia membuat rencana untuk menjebak mereka. Mengurung mereka di lift dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Gumi sudah merencanakannya."

"Kalau begitu..dia memanfaatkanku."

"Eh?"

"Kemarin malam dia menelponku. Dia bilang kalau..Kaito terkunci di toilet. Aku jadi khawatir makanya aku buru-buru ke sekolah untuk menemuinya."

"Hm..itu hanya jebakan Gumi. Dia pasti tahu kalau kau akan membantu Kaito. Karena itulah dia bicara begitu."

"Itu memang benar.."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah atas pohon. Seorang gadis berada di atas pohon. Dengan cepat dia melompat turun dan mendarat dengan kedua kakinya. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang. Menatap Gakupo dan Mikuo tajam.

"Aku memang membuat semua rencana itu dan juga telah menjebak Kaito dan Len dalam lift. Tapi itu semua kulakukan untuk ini," kata gadis itu seraya menunjukkan sebuah handycam di tangan kirinya.

"Gumi, apa yang lakukan?" tanya Gakupo.

"Mencari informasi," jawab Gumi dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Mikuo memegangi kepalanya seperti orang sakit kepala.

"Kalau kalian mengikuti perintahku, aku tidak akan membongkar rahasia kalian," kata Gumi santai.

"Apa!" teriak Gakupo dan Mikuo bersamaan.

Gumi mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul hitam miliknya. Dan mulai membaca sesuatu di sana.

"Kamui Gakupo, Ketua OSIS Vocaloid Gakuen. Selalu bangun pagi, maniak terong, dan diam-diam ternyata seorang pedofil. Ketika masih kecil berteman dengan Kaito, tapi karena sesuatu hal tiba-tiba mereka jadi jarang terlihat bersama. Diduga kalau itu penyebabnya adalah Mikuo. Bagaimana ya kalau aku menulisnya dalam artikel majalah sekolah kita? Aku jadi ingin tahu pendapat anak-anak.."

_Maniak wortel mengejek maniak terong..bisa-bisanya ini terjadi Padahal mereka bersaudara._

"Kau mengancam kakakmu sendiri? Apa tidak salah?" tanya Mikuo tidak mengerti.

Gumi membalik-balik lembaran buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Hatsune Mikuo, sahabat Kaito dan kakak dari Hatsune Miku. Seorang maniak daun bawang seperti adiknya. Seorang idola dan sekelas dengan Kaito. Bersahabat dengan Kaito dalam waktu lama. Bahkan mereka tinggal serumah dengan alasan Kaito tinggal sendirian di rumah karena orang tuanya ada di luar negri. Padahal itu alasan palsu yang dibuat Mikuo. Mikuo mempunyai seorang…"

"CUKUP!" teriak Mikuo.

_Memangnya kenapa kalau aku maniak daun bawang? Dia sendiri bukannya maniak wortel?_

"Kenapa? Tidak mau rahasiamu terbongkar ya? Kalau begitu..turuti kata-kataku.."

Gumi tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah..kami akan menuruti kata-katamu," kata Gakupo dan Mikuo hampir bersamaan.

"Anak pintar..," puji/ejek Gumi seraya berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah.

Dalam hati Gakupo dan Mikuo mereka menangis. Rahasia mereka ada di tangan Gumi dan itu sangat sangat berbahaya. Itu sama halnya dengan nasib mereka berada di tangan Gumi.

_Darimana dia tahu semua rahasiaku? _Batin Gakupo dan Mikuo.

.

.

.

**[Keadaan Kaito dan Len..]**

"Hah..hah..hah.." nafas Kaito dan Len tersengal-sengal. Mereka berlari sekuat tenaga di sepanjang jalan wilayah pertokoan yang masih sepi.

"BRUAK! GEDEBUK!"

Len tersandung sebongkah batu besar. Rupanya dia berlari dalam keadaan belum sepenuhnya sadar. Dia terjerembab ke pinggir jalan.

"Aduh..sakit..," keluh Len.

"Len, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaito khawatir. Dengan sigap Kaito membantu Len berdiri.

"Aw!" teriak Len.

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya..kakiku terkilir."

Kalau begitu Len tidak akan sanggup berlari sampai rumah. Tidak ada jalan lain lagi.

Kaito berjongok di depan Len.

"Biarkan aku menggendongmu. Ayo, naiklah ke punggungku," suruh Kaito.

"Eh?"

Dengan tidak enak hati Len menuruti apa kata Kaito. Dia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kaito. Kaito berdiri dan berjalan kembali.

_Len..ternyata pelukannya begitu hangat.._

Wajah Len tanpa sadar memunculkan semburat-semburat merah.

_Ternyata punggung Kaito-nii begitu nyaman.._

Len meletakkan kepalanya pada punggung Kaito dan memejamkan matanya. Perlahan-lahan Len tertidur. Terbuai dalam alunan mimpi yang indah.

"Len, dimana rumahmu?" tanya Kaito.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Len.

"Len?"

_Sepertinya Len tertidur. Yah..apa boleh buat.. Kubawa pulang saja ke rumahku._

=';'=

_Senyummu.._

_Kehangatan pelukmu.._

_Rasanya tak ingin kulepas.._

_Kuingin bersama denganmu selamanya.._

=';'=

Gumi berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung sekolah. Kelas-kelas berjejer rapi di sebelah kanannya. Di tangannya ada sebuah handycam. Dia terus berjalan dan berjalan. Kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Di papan ruangan itu ada sebuah papan bertuliskan "Magazine Room". Ya, itu adalah ruang club Majalah sekolah. Gumi tersenyum lalu membuka pintu itu. Setelah masuk ke dalam ruang clubnya dikuncinya pintu itu.

"Sekarang saat memeriksa hasil penyelidikan."

Dia duduk di bangku yang ada di dekat rak buku dari kayu. Diambilnya laptop yang ada di laci bawah meja. Lalu memasangkan kabel-kabel pada laptop dan handycam yang dibawanya sedari tadi.

"PLAY."

Gumi memperhatikan video yang nampak di laptopnya saat ini.

Terlihat dua orang pemuda dalam video itu, Kaito dan Len tengah berada di dalam lift. Ternyata Gumi memasang handycam di dalam lift. Dan handycam itu merekam semua yang terjadi dalam lift.

"Sepertinya menarik.."

**[FLASH BACK kejadian antara Kaito dengan Len dalam lift]**

"Kaito-nii..boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Len tiba-tiba.

"Boleh..," jawab Kaito lemah lembut.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau perhatian padaku? Kita kan baru saling kenal.."

_Bilang jujur atau tidak ya? Kalau aku memberitahunya, mungkin dia akan marah.._

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau baik dan membuatku nyaman, kurasa itu yang membuatku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Aku senang saat bersama denganmu."

_Kaito-nii…_

"KRIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUKKKK!"

Perut Kaito dan Len membunyikan alarm tanda mereka sudah lapar. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka terkurung dalam lift mulai jam istirahat makan siang sampai saat ini. Dan sekarang sudah malam. Untungnya lampu dalam lift masih beroperasi, jadinya mereka tidak harus berdua saja dalam gelap.

"Aku lapar..dari tadi aku belum makan..," gumam Len.

"Aku juga," gumam Kaito. "Oh iya! Aku ingat! Tadi aku membeli sesuatu sebelum berangkat ke sekolah pagi ini."

Kaito merogoh kantong saku jaketnya. Dan mengeluarkan 'sesuatu' dari sana. Sebuah snack kentang dengan ukuran jumbo (tidak dijelaskan bagaimana snack itu bisa muat dalam saku jaket Kaito).

"Wah..sepertinya enak..," ujar Len sudah kelaparan.

Kaito membuka snack itu dan mereka berdua mulai memakan snack itu. Setidaknya snack itu bisa membuat mereka menahan lapar sampai esok pagi ada orang yang membuka pintu lift itu. Satu hal yang disyukuri Len, dia terkurung dalam lift itu tidak sendirian. Entah apa yang terjadi kalau dia terkurung sendirian di lift itu.

"Len?" panggil Kaito.

"Hm?" jawab Len singkat.

"Apa..apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Kaito ragu-ragu.

"Uhuk..uhuk…" Len tersedak snack kentang yang dimakannya.

Kaito jadi khawatir, " Kau tidak apa-apa Len?"

Len mengangguk sambil menepuk-tepuk dadanya.

_Kenapa Kaito-nii bertanya seperti itu? Mendadak lagi._

"Aku belum punya pacar," jawab Len singkat. Dia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya supaya tidak dilihat Kaito.

"Kalau..seseorang yang kau sukai, ada tidak?"

_APA! KENAPA PERTANYAANNYA SEPERTI ITU?_

_Aku jadi bingung harus bilang apa. Kalau kubilang tidak ada, apa yang akan terjadi ya? Tapi kalau kubilang ada..bagaimana kalau dia tanya siapa orangnya? Nanti aku harus menjawab apa? Haduh..kepalaku jadi pusing.._

"Hm…aku tidak tahu.. Kalau Kaito-nii sendiri bagaimana?"

_Sudah kuduga, dia akan bertanya hal yang sama. Inilah resiko ingin tahu perasaan orang lain._

"Aku belum punya pacar," jawab Kaito singkat.

"Kenapa? Bukannya Kaito-nii punya banyak penggemar? Mana mungkin tidak ada satu-atau dua yang dijadikan pacar?"

_Aku bukan tipe playboy..lagipula aku kan.._

"Tidak, aku tidak suka mereka."

"Kaito-nii, jangan-jangan kau…?"

_Gawat! Mana mungkin Len menyadarinya secepat ini? Aku kan sudah bersikap wajar.._

Len menatap Kaito dengan tatapan tajam menyelidik. Kaito yang ditatap seperti itu jadi grogi dan berkeringat dingin.

"Jangan-jangan kau ini seorang yang sulit jatuh cinta ya?"

"GUBRAK!"

Kaito Kekhawatiran Kaito yang tidak beralasan akhirnya selesai. Len tidak mengetahui rahasianya. Untuk sementara waktu Kaito bisa bernafas lega.

_Aku terlalu berlebihan. Len begitu polos. Mana mungkin dia menyadarinya.._

Kaito hanya menggapi Len dengan senyuman.

Tidak lama setelah itu mereka berdua berbaring di lantai dan merekapun tidur dengan nyenyak. Kaito melihat wajah Len kala dia tidur di sampingnya. Wajah imut, dan sangat polos. Bibir merah Len terlihat mugil dan mempesona. Tanpa sadar Kaito mendekatkan diri pada wajah Len dan dia mencium kening Len. Untungnya Len tidak terbangun.

_Len..untuk sesaat saja, aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. Aku..aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku. Tapi aku ingin melindungimu. Aku, aku sangat menyayangimu.._

**[END OF FLASH BACK]**

"Hm..jadi hanya segini saja?" kata Gumi kecewa sambut bersungut.

Ditatapnya layar laptopnya yang masih menyala dan menayangkan adegan Kaito dan Len di dalam lift.

"Ternyata Kaito lemah juga. Dia tidak menyerang Len, padahal sudah ada kesempatan di depan mata. Dasar bodoh! BaKaito!" teriak Gumi kesal. "Tapi baguslah..ada sedikit perkembangan. Aku jadi punya alasan melanjutkan penyelidikanku."

Gumi tersenyum senang.

"STOP."

Sekarang saatnya babak pertama dimulai..

"Trililit..trililit…" bunyi hp milik Gumi.

Gumi mengambilnya dan mengangkat telpon itu.

"_Aku sudah melakukannya sesuai dengan rencanamu,"_ kata seorang gadis dari unjung telepon.

"Arigato.. sekarang saatnya babak pertama dimulai. Target pertama '**Kamui Gakupo**' Ketua OSIS kita," kata Gumi dengan nada sinis.

"_Targetnya kakakmu sendiri?"_

"Iya..tidak apa-apa kok..jaa.."

Gumi menutup telponnya dan tersenyum puas.

_Besok pasti jadi hari yang indah.._

.

.

.

**[Rumah Kaito..]**

Di kamar Kaito yang berinterior biru langit dan serba biru, Kaito duduk di kursi belajarnya sambil membaca sebuah buku yang sepertinya sebuah novel. Di hadapannya ada sebuah tempat tidur king size dengan seprei warna biru pula. Di sana terbaring sesosok laki-laki mungil berambut kuning yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Len.

"Uhm..uhm.. Hoah….!" suara Len yang telah terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Konnichi wa Len..," sapa Kaito ramah. Dia melihat Len dengan tatapan lembut nan tulus.

"Konnichi wa Kaito-nii. Aku ada dimana?" tanya Len bingung melihat sekelilingnya terasa asing dan serba biru. Padahal warna favoritnya adalah kuning.

"Di rumahku. Sekarang kau ada di kamarku."

"Eh?"

"Karena kau sudah sadar dan aku juga mengobati kakimu yang terkilir. Bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu? Aku sudah menyiapkan baju ganti yang cocok dengan ukuranmu."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Len.

"Kutunggu di ruang tamu," kata Kaito seraya membuka pintu dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

Len masih sedikit bingung dan mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi tadi pagi. Dia ingat kalau Kaito menggendongnya dan akhirnya dia berakhir di kamar Kaito. Len beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu segera menjalan apa yang dikatakan Kaito tadi.

.

.

.

Setelah kurang lebih 20 menit Kaito menunggu akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya datang menghampirinya. Kaito menatapnya dengan senyum lembut.

_Ternyata baju itu memang cocok dengan Len.._

Len muncul dengan penampilan sederhana tapi menarik. (Note: baju yang dipakai Len adalah bajunya dalam PV Return or Zero)

"Sekarang kita jalan-jalan yuk!" ajak Kaito.

"Kemana?"

"Aku ingin berkencan denganmu."

"EH..!"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><span>Preview Ch. 6<span>

(Kaito dan Len..)

Wajah Kaito terlihat pucat pasi, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Kaito-nii sakit? Wajah Kaito-nii pucat."

Tidak mungkin aku mengakui kelemahanku pada Len. Harga diriku terlalu tinggi.

(Gumi dan Neru..)

"Ka, kalau misalnya aku membantumu..apa aku akan mendapatkannya?" tanya Neru ragu sambil berbalik melihat Gumi.

Gumi tersenyum licik.

"Tentu saja..," jawab Gumi dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

(Kaito dan Len..)

"Ini..," kata Len melihat Kaito dengan tatapan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau lebih membutuhkannya dibanding denganku."

"Arigato Kaito-nii."

(Gakupo dan Gumi..)

"Apa ya? Kau ingat kan besok itu hari apa?"

"Ingat. Besok adalah saat yang penting. Jadi mana mungkin aku lupa."

"Karena itulah..aku punya kejutan untukmu."

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 UPDATED! Mkch semuanya..yg udah baca kelajutannya..<p>

Ada kejutan di Chapter selajutnya, dan selanjut-lanjutnya..

Tunggu ya..^^

Silahkan kalo ada yg mau review..


	6. Chapter 6: One Day with You

**TITLE: LOVE ISN'T JUST A WORD**

**RATING:** K+ / T

**GENRE:** Romance, drama, shonen-ai/yaoi

**DISCLAIMER:** Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Future Media and Yamaha

**WARNING:** Mengandung SHONEN-AI/YAOI, boy x boy, masih ada kesempatan untuk "back"

**COUPLE:** KaitoxLen

* * *

><p><strong>- CHAPTER 6: One Day with You -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Buat yg udah review..<strong>

Autorjelek: Mkch udah review dan menunggu updatenya ff ini..soal Kaito yaoi atau tidak, itu masih ra-ha-si-a..terus Gumi bisa tahu rahasia orang-orang itu karena kerjaannya sebagai ketua club majalah, jadi journalis..emg sih dia agak kejam juga sama Gakupo, tapi ada alasannya kok..

ReiyKa: Sebelumnya mkch udah review..dan saya ucapkan "SELAMAT! Anda orang pertama yg tertipu dg jebakan saya.." hehehe..anda bingung? Silahkan baca chapter 6 ini..tenang aja aku nggak marah kok, aku malah seneng ada yg bilang begitu aku jd tahu selera readers..lalu soal detailnya pada chapter 5, aku akui emang kurang detail, maaf ya..karena chapter itu ditulis dalam keadaan bingung (reader tidak mau tahu alasan author, itu prinsip yg sulit)..tapi akan kuusahakan pada chapter2 selanjutnya akan lebih detail..

_**Author's Note:**_ bagi para readers terhormat..banyak sekali jebakan dan elemen kejutan dalam fanfic saya, jadi saya harap anda tidak kena tipu/jebakan saya.. (walaupun sebenarnya saya senang sekali bisa menjahili orang lain). Kenapa bisa ada jebakan? Alasannya adalah karena saya selalu membuat chapter2 selanjutnya (biasanya min 2 chapter setelahnya), dg kata lain chapter2 selanjutnya selalu sudah siap upload..gomen nasai kalau ada salah kata (_ _) dan arigato sudah membuka fanfic saya..

* * *

><p>"Sekarang kita jalan-jalan yuk!" ajak Kaito.<p>

"Kemana?"

"Aku ingin berkencan denganmu."

"EH..!"

_Apa aku salah dengar?_

"Hahahaha..tidak kusangka jawabanmu seperti itu. Hahahaha..," Kaito tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku ingin mengajakmu menghabiskan waktu saja kok, jalan-jalan ke taman bermain. Ini kan sudah siang, sekalian saja kita bolos sekolah."

"Iya, aku mau!" ujar Len bersemangat.

Merekapun keluar dari rumah, mengunci pintu dan berangkat ke taman bermain yang bisa ditempuh dengan mobil dalam waktu kurang lebih 1 jam. Mereka menggunakan mobil Kaito yang tersimpan di garasi. Maklum..Kaito jarang berpergian dengan mobil kalau tidak benar-benar diperlukan.

"Kaito-nii bisa mengemudi?" tanya Len.

"Iya. Kau terkejut?" tanya Kaito balik.

"Tidak kok..aku kan tahu Kaito-nii orang yang hebat!"

Wajah Kaito merona mendengar pujian dari Len.

_Kau benar-benar tahu cara membuatku merona, Len.._

Singkat cerita mereka telah sampai di taman bermain dan memulai jalan-jalan mereka.

"Kau ingin main apa?" tanya Kaito sembari mendelik ke arah Len yang masih tercengang dengan kemegahan taman bermain itu.

"Hm…yang itu!" ujar Len sembari menunjuk ke arah sebuah wahana roller coaster yang lintasannya menakutkan.

_Yang benar saja.._

Wajah Kaito terlihat pucat pasi, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Kaito-nii sakit? Wajah Kaito-nii pucat."

_Tidak mungkin aku mengakui kelemahanku pada Len. Harga diriku terlalu tinggi._

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir.. Cuacanya panas, karena itu aku jadi sedikit berkeringat."

Kaito tersenyum dan mereka mengantre untuk mencoba wahana itu.

Setelah 5 menit mengantre, mereka masuk ke dalam roller coaster di deretan tengah. Kaito tampak tegang, sedangkan Len yang ada di sampingnya terlihat sangat ceria. Dan..roller coaster mulai berjalan..semakin cepat..semakin cepat..dan akhirnya meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Semua orang yang menaiki wahana itu mulai menjerit. Tanpa terkecuali. Kecepatan roller coaster itu kira-kira 600mil/detik. Lintasan yang panjang dan berlengkok-lengkok itupun terlewati hanya dalam waktu 1 menit. Semua penumpang turun dari roller coaster dan berhamburan entah kemana. Bagaimana dengan Kaito dan Len?

.

.

.

**[Sementara itu di Vocaloid Gakuen..]**

Gumi berjalan memasuki aula dengan santai. Gumi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Semua orang tampak sibuk di aula, melakukan apa yang sudah ditugaskan untuk mereka. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut kuning mendekatinya.

"Gumi, pesanan kue untuk besok sudah dipesan?" tanya seorang gadis yang sedang membawa sebuah papan dengan kertas-kertas di atasnya.

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah Gumi.

"Tenang saja, besok pagi tinggal diambil," jawab Gumi dengan senyuman.

_Besok pasti terjadi hal yang seru.._

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut campur urusanmu, tapi kenapa kau melepas sirkuit lift?"

"Jangan bicara keras-keras..aku akan menjelaskannya padamu kalau waktunya sudah tiba, jadi tenang saja Neru."

Gadis bernama Neru itu terlihat geram dengan jawaban Gumi.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang," paksa Neru.

"Kalau kau mau aku menceritakannya, kau harus mau membantuku," ujar Gumi.

"Kenapa kau butuh bantuanku?"

"Hm..karena permainan akan menjadi lebih seru kalau semakin banyak orang yang ikut."

_Jawaban macam apa itu? Gumi benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti._

"Aku tidak mau membantumu."

Neru berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan Gumi.

"Wah..sayang sekali..padahal aku baru mau memberimu 'sesuatu' yang bagus. Kemarin aku jalan-jalan ke kota dan tanpa sengaja menemukan 'chip ponsel' yang bagus. Sepertinya terbaru..," ucap Gumi dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

DEG!

"Ka, kalau misalnya aku membantumu..apa aku akan mendapatkannya?" tanya Neru ragu sambil berbalik melihat Gumi.

Gumi tersenyum licik.

"Tentu saja..," jawab Gumi dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Baik, aku akan membantumu."

_Kena kau, Neru.._

"Kalau begitu..aku ingin kau….."

.

.

.

**[Di taman bermain..]**

"HOWEEK…HOOWEEEEKK…"

Setelah turun dari roller coaster tiba-tiba Kaito meninggalkan Len begitu saja. Rupanya Kaito segera berlari menuju tempat sampah terdekat dan muntah-muntah. Len segera menyusul Kaito. Menyadari ada yang salah dengan Kaito, Len jadi khawatir.

"Kaito-nii..kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Len khawatir.

"Aku tidak ap..HOOWEEK…apa-apa," jawab Kaito yang masih muntah-muntah.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, lebih pucat daripada sebelum naik roller coaster. Kaito duduk di bangku yang ada di dekat tempat sampah itu.

"Aku..bagaimana kalau aku belikan minuman dulu? Sebentar ya Kaito-nii.."

Len berlari mencari penjual minuman untuk Kaito. Meninggalkan Kaito yang bersandar di bangku taman dengan bercucuran keringat.

_Aku pasti sudah gila. Wahana yang selalu kuhindari justru aku naiki. Harga diriku di depan Len mau kutaruh dimana kalau dia sampai tahu aku takut roller coaster? Tidak, dia tidak boleh tahu..aku harus mencari alasan untuk ini._

Tidak lama kemudian Len muncul di depan Kaito dengan 2 kaleng cola di tangannya.

"Kaito-nii, minumlah..," kata Len sembari menyodorkan kaleng minuman itu pada Kaito.

Kaito menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Gomen ne, jadi merepotkanmu. Sebenarnya tadi itu tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing sekali sebelum memasuki wahana. Jadi..," belum selesai Kaito bicara tiba-tiba Len menyelanya.

"Apa? Jadi Kaito-nii sakit kepala? Kenapa tidak bilang? Tahu begitu tadi aku tidak memaksamu naik wahana itu..Gomen nasai Kaito-nii, ini semua salahku.."

_Benar-benar anak yang polos.._

Kaito tersenyum lembut pada Len, "Tidak apa-apa. Kepalaku sudah tidak pusing kok. Jangan khawatir.."

_Entah kenapa setiap aku bersama dengan Len, aku jadi lebih sering tersenyum._

Len juga tersenyum pada Kaito.

_Entah kenapa setiap aku melihat Kaito-nii tersenyum, aku merasa bahagia.. Senyum Kaito-nii sangat indah.._

"Kita lanjutkan bermainnya. Kau mau mencoba wahana apa kali ini?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Kaito-nii saja yang pilihkan..," jawab Len.

"Baiklah..kalau begitu.."

Di depan sebuah restoran dengan nuansa Eropa ada sebuah wahana yang besar dengan trlihat menakjubkan. "LABYRINTH 3 DIMENSI", sebuah wahana labirin dengan model 3 dimensi. Tanpa perlu mengantre, Kaito dan Len bisa langsung masuk ke dalam wahan itu karena jarang pengunjung yang berminat dengan wahana itu. Masuk dalam labirin itu membuat mereka menghabiskan waktu lumayan lama.

Mereka mencoba berbagai macam wahana yang ada di sana, seolah mereka tidak mengenal lelah. Len tampak bahagia, itu membuat Kaito juga bahagia. Mereka bersenang-senang sepanjang waktu. Seharian ini.

_Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Jika aku sedang bermimpi..aku tidak ingin terbangun dari tidurku. Sehari bersama dengan Len terasa menyenangkan sekali. Aku ingin selalu bersama dengannya. Ah, andai saja aku bisa menghentikan waktu. Aku ingin bisa seperti ini dengannya. sepanjang hidupku.._

=';'=

_Kubermimpi..bertemu denganmu.._

_Kubermimpi..hidup bersamamu.._

_Akankah..mimpi jadi nyata?_

_Akankah kenyataan seindah mimpi?_

=';'=

Setelah mencoba berbagai macam wahana, Kaito mengajak Len mencoba wahana 'Rumah Hantu'.

"Kenapa Ka, Kaito-nii ingin masuk ke sini?" tanya Len terbata-bata.

Kaito hanya tersenyum.

Sebuah wahana 'Rumah Hantu' terletak jelas di depan mereka. Dari luar terlihat pintu gerbang berbentuk tengkoran manusia dalam ukuran raksasa, lalu di samping kanan dan kirinya ada sepasang obor yang apinya seolah tak akan pernah padam, yang lebih menakutkan lagi dinding-dinding luar wahana itu memperlihatkan bercak-bercak darah yang berceceran. Seolah pernah terjadi suatu pembunuhan di sana. Len menatap malas wahana itu, sementara Kaito?

"Aku ingin mencobanya," jawab Kaito singkat.

Kaito menggandeng setengah menyeret Len yang ogah-ogahan melangkah mendekat ke dalam wahana itu. Merekapun masuk ke dalam "The House of Mystery". Setelah menginjakkan kaki ke dalam wahana, aura suram dan suanana gelap langsung menyelimuti mereka. Serasa seperti berada di tempat lain. Apalagi suara-suara mengerikan terdengar dari berbagai penjuru rumah hantu itu. Membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Berbagai macam hantu-hantu buatan bermunculan satu persatu tanpa diduga, menakut-takuti mereka.

Len melihat ke sekelilingnya yang gelap. Di sana hanya ada batu-batu nisan. Rupanya mereka sedang melewati tempat yang dibuat seperti kuburan. Len merasa ketakutan. Dia terus memegangi tangan Kaito dan tidak mau jauh-jauh darinya. Rupanya Len takut hantu.

_Rupanya Len takut hantu..hehehe..ini kesempatan bagus!_

Kaito merangkul Len dan mengusap rambut Len untuk menenangkannya. Tapi Len malah memeluk Kaito hingga mereka keluar dari wahana itu.

"Len? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaito cemas melihat Len tidak berhenti memeluk Kaito padahal sudah tidak di dalam wahana tadi.

Len membuka matanya dan melihat Kaito. Dia langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Go, gomen..gomen ne Kaito-nii. Aku tidak sengaja me, memelukmu," kata Len terbata-bata.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku malah senang kok..ups"

Wajah Len dan kaito memerah. Mereka tidak berani saling memandang.

_Kenapa tadi kelepasan? Bodohnya aku._

"Len, kita coba itu yuk!" ajak Kaito sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah rumah yang nampak seperti tempat pertunjukkan sirkus.

Len hanya bengong. Kaito segera menarik lengan Len dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam wahana itu. ternyata di bagian dalamnya luas padahal dari luar terlihat kecil. Kursi-kursi berderet-deret rapi dan sebuah panggung berdiri tegak di depan. Masih kosong, belum ada pemain yang keluar dari balik tirai yang tertutup. Padahal telah banyak pengunjung yang berdatangan. Kaito dan Len meneliti setiap inci dari tempat itu. Mencari sudut yang bagus untuk menikmati pertunjukkan. Di baris ke-5 dari depan, Kaito dan Len melihat ada beberapa tempat yang masih kosong. Mereka segera ke sana dan duduk di 2 kursi kosong yang masih tersedia itu.

Tidak lama kemudian tirai mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan. Dan drama dimulai. Para pemain itu bersandiwara drama "Synchronicity". Kaito dan Len menyaksikannya dengan seksama. Apalagi Len, sepertinya dia sangat antusias dengan drama itu.

.

.

.

_**[SYNCHRONICITY..]**_

Pada zaman dahulu kala muncul seekor naga hitam yang agung. Naga itu membawa kedamaian pada setiap makhluk di dunia. Tapi ternyata naga itu menginginkan sesuatu dari para manusia, seorang penyanyi. Penyanyi itu diberi julukan "DIVA" dan bertugas untuk selalu menghibur sang naga, karena naga suka mendengar lagu-lagu indah nan merdu. Keinginan sang naga terpenuhi. Dikirimlah seorang gadis yang menjadi "DIVA". Tapi ternyata menjadi "DIVA" bukan hal yang mudah. Menyanyi terus seperti itu membuat kesehatan setiap "DIVA" melemah dan bila itu terjadi sang naga akan mengamuk dan membunuh sang "DIVA". Naga tidak memakan "DIVA"-nya, tapi akan membunuhnya begitu sang "DIVA" tak sanggup lagi untuk bernyanyi. Seolah "DIVA" hanyalah mainan untuk memuaskannya.

Suatu ketika di suatu desa yang damai dan jauh dari sarang sang naga, lahirlah sepasang bayi kembar, seorang anak perempuan dan laki-laki (_Rin_ dan _Len_). Ibu mereka merasa senang dengan kehadiran mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba utusan sang naga datang ke rumah wanita itu. Utusan itu memberitahu si ibu bahwa seorang anak dari anak kembarnya terpilih menjadi "DIVA". Ibu itu terkejut. Dia mencegahnya dan tak mengizinkan anaknya diambil. Dia tahu menjadi "DIVA" bisa membuat anaknya dalam bahaya dan hanya mengantar nyawa saja. Akhirnya utusan itu membawa paksa salah seorang anak kembar wanita itu, yang diambil adalah anak perempuannya (_Rin_). Untunglah di kalung mereka ada kalung sebagai tanda bahwa mereka kembar. Si ibu berharap suatu saat nanati mereka dapat bersatu kembali.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian..

Si kembar telah dewasa. Yang perempuan (si kakak, _Rin_) tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan yang laki-laki (si adik, _Len_) tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan. Ibu mereka telah menceritakan tentang keadaan si kakak yang menjadi "DIVA" pada si adik. Sebelum sang ibu meninggal, sang ibu ingin_ Len_ menyelamatkan Rin dari sang naga. Akhirnya si adik berjanji akan menyelamatkan kakaknya, apalagi keadaan _Rin_ sudah mulai kurang sehat. Berbekal sebilah pedang dan sebuah kalung tanda si kembar, pemuda itupun memulai perjalanannya menyelamatkan si kakak.

Dalam perjalanannya _Len_ mendapatkan petunjuk letak sarang naga. Seorang Ratu lalim (_Luka_) di suatu kerajaan mengetahuinya. Pemuda itu datang ke kerajaan itu dan menanyakannya sendiri pada sang Ratu. Tapi Ratu itu tidak mau memberitahu dan mengerahkan Jendral perangnya untuk melawan pemuda itu. Seorang Jendral wanita (_Meiko_) datang dan melawan si pemuda. Pertarungan berjalan dengan sengit. Jendral _Meiko_ tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda itu begitu ingin pergi ke sarang naga. _Len_ bercerita bahwa dia ingin menyelamatkan kakaknya yang menjadi "DIVA". Mendengar cerita si adik, Jendral _Meiko_ itu luluh. Diapun ingin membantu pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu, karena dia ingin membalas dendam atas terbunuhnya sepupunya (_Teto_) yang pernah menjadi "DIVA" juga.

Sementara itu dalam sarang naga, _Rin_ berdoa melalui nyanyiannya demi sang adik yang tengah bertarung untuk menyelamatkannya. Entah darimana dia mendapatkan kabar mengenai sang adik, _Len_. Mungkin karena mereka kembar, mereka memiliki semacam telepati dan firasat mengenai saudaranya.

Jendral _Meiko_ dan _Len_ bekerja sama untuk melawan Ratu Luka. Satu fakta terkuak, Ratu Luka sebenarnya bukanlah asli Ratu kerajaan itu. Pemilik sebenarnya adalah seorang Duke (_Gakupo_) yang sekarang dikurung di kamarnya sendiri. Duke _Gakupo_ disiksa Ratu _Luka_. Untunglah saat itu tiba-tiba muncul seorang bertopeng yang menolong Duke Gakupo. Pemuda bertopeng itu menghilang begitu saja. Kini saatnya mereka menyatukan kekuatan. _Len_, Jendral _Meiko_, dan Duke _Gakupo_ bersiap menyerang sang Ratu _Luka_. Tiba-tiba muncul anak buah Ratu _Luka_ yang menghalangi dan menyerang mereka. Seorang pemuda dengan seringaian tajam (_Ruko_) membawa sebilah pedang dan siap menghabisi mereka. Setelah pertarungan yang melelahkan, akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari istana.

Setelah keluar dari istana itu, mereka bertemu dengan ksatria biru (_Kaito_) dan bersedia membantu mereka. Dalam pencarian sarang naga, mereka melewati banyak desa dan bertanya dari satu-puluhan rumah demi mendapatkan petunjuk. Petunjukpun muncul, mereka melanjutan perjalanan dan sampai di suatu istana yang megah. Seorang gadis penyihir (_Miku_) menghadang mereka. Penyihir itu tahu tujuan mereka. Sebagai seorang penjaga sang naga, Penyihir _Miku_ melaksanakan tugasnya menghabisi para pengganggu itu. Dengan tongkatnya, _Miku_ bisa menggerakkan benda-benda untuk menyerang lawannya. Meskipun para pahlawan kita terjatuh dan hampir kalah, tapi mereka tetap berjuang. _Len_ tidak menyerah demi menyelamatkan sang kakak, _Rin_.

Topeng besi yang dipakai penyihir _Miku_ retak dan hancur. Tiba-tiba ingatan sang penyihir kembali. Ternyata penyihir _Miku_ dulunya adalah seorang "DIVA" yang kemudian menjadi penjaga pintu gebang sarang naga.

(Note: kelanjutan cerita Synchronicity belum tahu karena PV Synchronicity Chapter 3 belum dibuat)

_**[END OF STORY..]**_

.

.

.

**[Sekitar 2 jam kemudian..]**

Sang mentari telah terbenam di ufuk barat. Kaito dan Len keluar dari wahana drama pertunjukkan tadi. Wajah Len tampak berseri-seri.

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali..," tebak Kaito.

"Iya. Cerita drama tadi bagus sekali. Perjuangan seorang adik untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya. Kasihan sekali, tapi juga membuatku bersemangat," ujar Len.

Kaito tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Len yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Ini sudah jam 8, ayo kita pulang.."

"GLUDUK..GLUDUK..GLUDUK… CTAARRRR!"

Suara guntur dan petir bersahut-sahutan. Angin bertiup dengan keras. Tiba-tiba turun hujan yang sangat deras. Orang-orang berlarian mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Tanpa terkecuali Kaito dan Len. Mereka berlari ke teras sebuah supermarket yang entah kenapa bisa ada dalam wilayah taman bermain itu. Hujan semakin deras dan mereka terjebak, tidak bisa kemana-mana. Untunglah di depan teras supermarket itu ada sebuah bangku untuk mereka duduk.

"Bagaimana ini Kaito-nii?" tanya Len.

"Kita tunggu dulu sampai hujannya reda. Baru kita pulang," kata Kaito lembut sembari mengusap kepala Len.

"KRIIIIIUUUUUKKKK….."

Perut Len sudah berbunyi lagi, padahal tadi dia sudah makan pisang yang dibelinya.

"Hehehe..gomen ne Kaito-nii, aku lapar."

_Len yang sedang tersenyum memang manis ya.._

Kaito tersenyum melihat Len.

"Tunggu di sini dulu ya," pinta Kaito.

Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam supermarket itu. Dia mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan untuknya dan Len sebagai makan malam. Dia sibuk mondar-mandir mencari makanan yang tepat. Ketika melewati suatu rak yang penuh dengan tumpukan mie Kaito berhenti sejenak. Berpikir, lalu mengambil apa yang ada di berderet di rak itu. beberapa menit kemudian Kaito keluar dari supermarket.

"Ini, makanlah..," kata Kaito yang ternyata mengejutkan Len yang sedang melamun.

Kaito menyodorkan sebuah cup mie instant pada Len. Len menerima dengan ceria.

"Hati-hati masih panas."

Len menggangguk.

Cup mie instant itu mengeluarkan udara hangat. Tapi ternyata udara di luar terasa semakin dingin. Apalagi mereka duduk di luar supermarket yang dingin. Kaito memperhatikan gerak-gerik Len dengan seksama. Tubuh Len sedikit bergetar, seperti kedinginan.

"Hatchii.." Len bersin.

Kaito meletakkan cup mie instantnya di lantai kemudian dilepasnya syal biru muda kesayangannya yang selalu dipakainya itu. Tiba-tiba dikalungkannya syal itu pada leher Len. Len terkejut dengan perbuatan Kaito itu.

"Ini..," kata Len melihat Kaito dengan tatapan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau lebih membutuhkannya dibanding denganku."

"Arigato Kaito-nii."

_Sama-sama Len. Apapun akan kuusahakan untuk membuatmu bahagia.._

Mereka menikmati mie instant yang dibeli Kaito tadi sambil menunggu hujan deras berhenti. Tanpa mereka sadari, dari dalam supermarket itu terlihat ada seorang gadis berambut putih yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kaito dan Len dari tadi. Gadis itu menatap mereka tajam.

=';'=

_Bersamamu..kulewati apapun yang ada.._

_Bersamamu..kurasakan bahagia.._

_Bersamamu..kuarungi hidup.._

_Dengan cinta di hatiku.._

=';'=

**[Vocaloid Gakuen]**

Gumi berjalan menuju ruang OSIS dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Sinar rembulan menyinari sekolah itu pada malam hari.

Di depan pintu ruang OSIS, seorang laki-laki yang sudah sangat dikenalnya bersandar pada dinding. Laki-laki itu melihat ke arah Gumi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang? Kau mau menemuiku kan?" tebak laki-laki itu.

"Benar sekali..tumben jawabanmu kali ini benar Gakupo..," ejek Gumi dengan tetap tersenyum. "Kenapa aku harus pulang? Yang lainnya ada yang juga belum pulang."

Rupanya ejekan halus Gumi membuat kakaknya kesal.

"Apalagi?"

"Apa ya? Kau ingat kan besok itu hari apa?"

"Ingat. Besok adalah saat yang penting. Jadi mana mungkin aku lupa."

"Karena itulah..aku punya kejutan untukmu."

_Kejutan? Mau bikin ulah apa lagi dia?_

Gumi tersenyum manja pada Gakupo.

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya. Karena aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Asalkan kau tidak membakar sekolah ini, itu sudah cukup," ujar Gakupo.

"HAHAHAHA…"

Mendengar ucapan Gakupo, Gumi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ucapanmu benar-benar lucu Gakupo. Mana mungkn aku membakar sekolah..meskipun aku ingin ada api unggun. Sudah dulu ya.."

Gumi berjalan meninggalkan Gakupo sendirian.

Setelah cukup jauh Gumi pergi, Gakupo berjalan masuk ruang OSIS.

Sementara itu Gumi menemui seseorang di ruang clubnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gumi pada orang itu.

"Sesuai dugaanmu," kata orang itu pelan. Diletakkannya beberapa lembar foto di atas meja.

"Bagus juga. Sekarang tahap kedua.."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><span>Preview Ch. 7<span>

(Gumi dan Len..)

"Sekarang lepas semua pakaianmu Len," kata Gumi santai.

"APA!" teriak Len terkejut. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mau membuka bajuku di depanmu."

(Kagamine Len..)

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari Len berhenti di depan Len. Membuat Len berhenti berjalan.

"Ak, aku..aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya laki-laki itu tiba-tiba.

(Miku dan Teto..)

"Kau memperhatikan Kaito-nii ya?"

"Teto, kau tahu siapa gadis yang berdansa dengan Kaito-nii?" tanya Miku penasaran.

(Kamui Gakupo..)

_Jadi ini maksud Gumi dengan mengatakan 'Aku punya kejutan'? _batin Gakupo.

* * *

><p>mkch udah baca CHAPTER 6..<p>

tunggu kelanjutannya ya..

silahkan kalau ada yang mau review..


	7. Chapter 7: You're Beautiful Today

**TITLE: LOVE ISN'T JUST A WORD**

**RATING:** K+ / T

**GENRE:** Romance, drama, shonen-ai/yaoi

**DISCLAIMER:** Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Future Media and Yamaha

**WARNING:** Mengandung SHONEN-AI/YAOI, boy x boy, masih ada kesempatan untuk "back"

**COUPLE:** KaitoxLen

* * *

><p><strong>- CHAPTER 7: <strong>**You're****Beautiful Today**** -**

* * *

><p><strong>Bwt yg udah review..<strong>

Autorjelek: Mkch udah review..sekarang udah diupdate nih..aku harap kamu suka..^^

Rya-chan X Shii-chan: Mkch udh review..iya nih Gumi jadi fujoshi yang hebat..jiwanya fujoshi banget, klo beneran ada fujoshi kayak dia pasti hebat banget..

**Special thanx to:** Autorjelek, Rya-chan X Shii-chan, Bebeikbumie, Myouki Kuroki, dan Chary Ai TemeDobe yang udah mencantumkan ceritaku ke favorite kalian..^^

Arigato gozaimasu...\^o^/

* * *

><p>=';'=<p>

_Seperti apakah rasanya memelukmu?_

_Walau hanya sekali, aku inginkan itu_

_Izinkanlah aku memelukmu_

_Walau hanya sekali seumur hidupku_

=';'=

Len berjalan ke sekolah dengan tampang lesu. Tidak bersemangat sekali.

"Ohayou Len-kun…," sapa seorang gadis yang muncul tiba-tiba dari pintu gerbang sekolah.

Len terkejut.

"O, ohayou Gumi-neechan," balas Len.

Gumi berhenti tepat di depan Len, seolah tidak mengizinkan Len masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah. Gumi melihat Len dengan tatapan aneh. Diperhatikannya tubuh mungil Len dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Ada apa Gumi-nee?"

"Hm..kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? Hari ini kan ada festival sekolah..," kata Gumi tersenyum manis.

Len tampak seperti orang bingung.

"Aku jelaskan ya. Pada setiap tahunnya diadakan sebuah festival khusus Vocaloid Gakuen, namanya Cosplay Matsuri. Setiap murid dan juga guru diharuskan memakai kostum. Untuk siswa kelas 1 memakai kostum kimono, lalu kelas 2 crossdress, sedangkan kelas 3 fantasy. Untuk para guru menyesuaikan diri sesuai keinginan mereka."

"Crossdress!"

Gumi hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Ja, ja..jadi..aku..ehm..aku harus…aku harus..cro..cross..crossdress?" tanya Len terbata-bata.

"Ya begitulah.."

_TIDAK!_

Wajah Len berubah pucat pasi, memancarkan ketegangan dan ketakutan. Gumi hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri di depan pintu gerbang itu.

"Tapi kau datang dengan memakai baju seragam biasa.. Kau harus ganti baju..," ujar Gumi.

"Eh? Tapi..aku..aku.."

Gumi memegang pundak Len dengan kuat.

_Perasaanku tidak enak.._

"Tenang saja, aku punya kostum yang bagus untukmu Len. Ayo ikut aku..!" kata Gumi ceria seraya menarik lengan Len dan membawanya paksa keluar lingkungan sekolah.

_Aku mau dibawa kemana ini?_

Gumi berlari menyeret Len ke tempat yang cukup dekat dengan sekolah mereka. Jaraknya kurang lebih hanya 500 meter. Lalu membawa Len masuk ke sebuah tempat yang tidak diketahui Len tempat apa itu. Dari luar tempat itu terlihat seperti sebuah salon kecantikan. Mungkin sebuah tempat potong rambut.

"OHAYOU LUKI..!" teriak Gumi seraya membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam tempat 'misterius' itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut pink pendek ada di dalam tempat itu. Meja panjang dengan cermin-cermin lebarnya berhimpit rapat dengan dinding. Di sebelah kanan, banyak foto-foto model terpatri di dinding.

"Ohayou Gumi-chan..," sapa pemuda bernama Luki itu.

"Aku bawa teman. Namanya Len. Len ini Megurine Luki, adik dari wali kelasmu Megurine Luka," kata Gumi memperkenalkan Len pada Luki.

Len menatap wajah pemuda itu dengan seksama.

_Wajahnya memang mirip dengan Luka-sensei, warna rambutnyapun sama._

"Aku Luki, salam kenal.."

"Salam kenal juga."

Gumi mendekati Luki lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Luki. Tidak lama kemudian Luki tersenyum.

"Kau bisa menggunakan ruangan di belakang. Jadi jangan khawatir..," kata Luki ramah.

"Sankyu Luki-chan.."

"Jangan panggil aku '**CHAN**'," protes Luki dengan penekanan pada kata '**CHAN**'.

Gumi hanya tersenyum lalu segera menarik Len ke sebuah ruangan di belakang. Gumi mengunci pintu itu.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi..," ujar Gumi dengan senyum manisnya. Tapi di mata Len senyum itu berarti kematian untuknya.

Gumi melihat lemari di belakang Len dan berjalan ke arah Len berdiri.

_Gawat! Apa yang akan diakukan Gumi-nee padaku? Dia berjalan kemari!_

Ternyata Gumi berjalan menghampiri lemari itu lalu membukanya. Ada sebuah gaun hitam dengan hiasan mawar-mawar kuning kecil ada di sana. Gumi mengambil gaun itu.

_Ini pasti bagus…_pikir Gumi.

"Sekarang lepas semua pakaianmu Len," kata Gumi santai.

"APA!" teriak Len terkejut. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mau membuka bajuku di depanmu."

Gumi menghela nafas panjang.

"Siapa yang mau melihatmu telanjang? Aku kan gadis baik-baik! Tentu saja kau ganti baju dengan gaun ini setelah aku keluar ruangan. Dasar bodoh! BaKagamine."

_Oh…yogatta.._

"Gomen ne..kupikir..," kata Len pelan sambil menundukkan kepala.

Gumi membuka pintu ruangan itu dan keluar tanpa bicara sepatah kata apapun.

_Gumi-nee marah padaku ya?_

Lalu Len berganti baju dengan gaun hitam itu.

.

.

.

**[10 menit kemudian..]**

"Len..keluarlah..ini sudah 10 menit. Kalau tidak mau keluar aku akan masuk apapun yang terjadi," ancam Gumi yang ada di depan pintu ruangan itu.

Tidak lama kemudian Len membuka pintu dan..munculah sesosok Len yang benar-benar bukan seperti Len. Gaun hitam itu pas sekali dengan ukuran baju Len.

Gumi tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Kawaii…!" teriak Gumi dan Luki bersamaan.

Hal itu membuat wajah Len memerah.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" teriak Len kesal.

Gumi melepas ikat rambut Len yang selalu dipakainya. Sementara Luki merias wajah Len. Memoleskan bedak pada wajah Len dan lipstick merah jambu pada bibirnya. Luki ahli tata rias, karena itulah Gumi membawa Len pada Luki.

"Sekarang kau jauh terlihat lebih manis..," kata Gumi sembari memasangkan bandana hitam pada kepala Len. "Selesai.."

Len berdiri di depan cermin yang besar. Memperhatikan wajah dan penampilannya yang berbeda dari tadi sebelum dia berangkat sekolah. Lalu dia melihat ke arah Gumi. Ternyata Gumi juga sudah berganti baju. Dia mengenakan gaun putih selutut dengan lengan pendek sebahu, dengan sepasang sarung tangan putih yang panjangnya hanya sepergelangan tangan, kostum seorang malaikat dengan sepasang sayap putih di punggungnya. Dia memakai sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna putih. Sedangkan Luki yag ada di sampingnya telah mengenakan kostum pangeran ala abad pertengahan yang dominan coklat dengan sepatu boot selututnya dengan warna senada.

_Gumi cantik sekali.._

"Gumi-neechan? Ano..kapan Gumi-nee sudah ganti baju?" tanya Len tiba-tiba.

"Tadi waktu kau juga ganti baju. Di sini ada banyak kamar ganti, jadi bisa dipakai siapa saja..," jelas Gumi.

"Oya, ini sudah hampir jam 8, sebaiknya kalian bergegas ke sekolah," ujar Luki.

"Luki, kau tidak datang?" tanya Gumi.

"Datang..tapi nanti. Kalian duluan saja," jawab Luki santai.

.

.

.

Gumi dan Len memasuki gedung sekolah dengan santai. Wajah Gumi tampak berseri-seri. Sepertinya dia sudah puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada Len. Hasil permaknya kini akan dilihat semua murid sekolah itu. Sedangkan Len hanya bisa cemberut dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Sepertinya dia sangat malu harus berpakaian seperti itu. Di sepanjang jalan menuju aula, banyak sorot mata yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus heran. Apalagi saat melihat Len.

"Siapa itu? murid pindahan ya?"

"Cantiknya..apa dia murid kelas 1?"

Terdengar suara-suara orangg yang membicarakan Len.

"Len, semua orang membicarakanmu. Lebih baik kalau kau tersenyum..jangan cemberut saja seperti itu..," ujar Gumi dengan tetap tersenyum.

"Tidak akan," kata Len dingin.

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari Len berhenti di depan Len. Membuat Len berhenti berjalan.

"Ak, aku..aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya laki-laki itu tiba-tiba.

_YANG BENAR SAJA.._

"Apa kau sudah gila? Aku **LAKI-LAKI**!" kata Len dengan penekanan kata '**LAKI-LAKI**'.

Wajah Len terlihat amat sangat kesal. Gumi hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah cukup! Aku mau pergi!" teriak Len seraya berjalan dengan langkah cepat tapi..

"Kau mau kemana? Kau kan tidak tahu tempatnya..," kata-kata Gumi membuat Len menoleh ke arahnya.

"BUKK! AW!"

Len menabrak seseorang.

"Gomen nasai!" kata Len meminta maaf pada orang itu.

Orang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu menatap Len dengan tatapan terkejut. Dia memperhatikan Len dengan wajah serius. Sementara Len tidak melihat ke arah orang itu.

"Hai Kaito..," sapa Gumi.

_Kaito? Kaito-nii?_

Len terkejut mendengar kata 'Kaito' dan melihat orang yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kaito-nii? Ohayou..," sapa Len lirih.

"Ohayou.," kata Kaito sekenanya. Tanpa hentinya dia melihat Len seolah telah terhipnotis oleh pesona yang dimiliki Len.

Bola mata hijau emerald bertemu dengan biru saphire.

Gaun hitam berhias mawar kuning itu panjang selutut, memperlihatkan betis kaki Len yang putih. Kulit putih Len terlihat berseri. Tangan mungilnya terlihat membuatnya makin imut. Pita besar pada bagian belakang bajunya membuatnya tampak manis. Bandana pada kepalanya berwarna hitam, dipita ke lehernya. Lalu sepatu yang dipakai Len berwarna hitam dengan lilitan pita warna senada. Rambut Len yang ternyata sebahu lebih sedikit membuat Len tampak lebih manis, cantik, dan tentu saja imut. Sebagai seorang laki-laki Len adalah laki-laki tercantik yang pernah ditemui Kaito. Bahkan belum ada gadis manapun yang secantik Len.

_Len..kau cantik hari ini.. Sangat cantik..dan membuatku ingin memelukmu.._

"Kaito-nii? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Len khawatir karena Kaito tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Seorang pemuda memakai kostum pangeran yang berdominan hijau tosca dengan nuansa gothic yang kental berdiri di belakang Kaito sedari tadi. Pemuda itu memakai topi hitam besar ala abad pertengahan dengan hiasan bulu hijau di atasnya. Ternyata itu Mikuo. Mikuo yang berdiri di belakang Kaito segera menepuk punggung Kaito. Kaito pun tersadar.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Kaito.

Mereka berempat berjalan bersama menuju aula.

"Hari ini Kaito-nii tampan sekali, aku jadi iri padamu."

Kaito memang terlihat tampan dengan kostumnya. Dia mengenakan T-shirt ketat tanpa lengan dengan kerah sampai batas leher, sebuah celana panjang dengan warna putih pula, dan sepasang sepatu boot selutut warna hitam. Sebuah jubah hitam panjang tanpa lengan dengan bulu-bulu coklat yang menghiasi pinggir tudungnya, dan garis coklat yang menghiasi pinggir jubah itu dipakai pada bagian luar kostumnya. Kostum yang dipakai Kaito terbilang sederhana, tapi karena ketampanannya membuat kostum itu terlihat luar biasa. Apalagi ditambah dengan sebilah pedang yang bertengger di pinggang sebelah kirinya. (Note: kostum yang dipakai Kaito adalah kostum Len dalam PV Synchronicity tapi sedikit dimodifikasi.)

Mendengar pujian dari Len, muncul semburat merah pada wajah Kaito.

"Kau terlihat cantik sekali Len..," puji Kaito.

Wajah Len memerah.

"Sudah-sudah..kita masuk ke dalam aula yuk. Acaranya sudah hampir dimulai kan?" ajak Mikuo.

"Iya, ayo..," tambah Gumi.

Merekapun masuk ke dalam aula dengan berpasang-pasangan. Kaito dengan Len dan Mikuo dengan Gumi. Kaito menggandeng tangan Len seperti seorang pangeran menggandeng sang putri. Mikuo dan Gumi juga begitu. Di dalam aula ada hampir semua murid dan guru telah berkumpul. Saat Kaito masuk, semua mata gadis-gadis tertuju padanya. Mereka berharap kalau bisa menjadi pasangan Kaito pada festival kali ini. Tapi mereka kecewa saat melihat Kaito telah menggandeng tangan 'gadis' lain. Lebih tepatnya telah menggandeng 'pemuda' lain.

Aula yang luas itu kini berhias pita-pita dan kain berwarna-warni di setiap sisi dinding bagian atas, tak lupa dengan hiasan aneka bunga terdapat pada setiap pojok dinding. Ada pula hiasan seperti sulur bunga yang dipasang di pilar-pilar aula. Meja-meja diletakkan di bagian pinggir-pinggir tersusun rapi dengan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman di sana. Siap untuk disantap para murid Vocaloid Gakuen.

_Semua mata melihat ke arah Kaito-nii. Aku tahu,mereka menyukai Kaito-nii, tapi bukan aku.._

Kaito melihat sekelilignya. Ada banyak mata lelaki yang melihat ke arah Len. Tanpa sadar muncul sebercik rasa cemburu dalam hatinya. Dan..tanpa sadar dia menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam menusuk seakan akan membunuh mereka tanpa pikir panjang.

_Kenapa mereka melihat ke arah Len-ku? Dasar menyebalkan!_

_Tunggu! Apa? Apa yang kupikirkan tadi? Kenapa aku bilang 'Len-KU'? 'Ku'?_

=';'=

_Bila aku sang pangeran, kuingin kau menjadi tuan putrinya_

_Kan kubawa kau bersamaku hingga ujung dunia_

_Menyatukan hati dan cinta kita_

_Berdoa agar tak ada orang yang memisahkan kita_

=';'=

Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 tepat, seorang laki-laki dengan kacamata berjalan menuju panggung kecil yang berhias bermacam bunga di sekitanya. Di depannya berdirilah sebuah microphone hitam.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" sapa Kepala Sekolah Kiyoteru yang berdiri di atas panggung.

"Ohayou gozaimasu..!" sapa para murid hampir bersamaan.

"Akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Festival tahunan Vocaloid Gakuen dibuka. Tahun ini semoga bisa seramai tahun sebelumnya. Dan seperti biasa..festival ita mulai dengan dansa. Silahkan memilih pasangan dansa kalian. Ingat! Bagi murid-murid kelas 2 yang crossdress harus sesuai dengan kostum kalian. Kalau kostum laki-laki harus mencari yang memakai kostum perempuan, begitu pula sebaliknya. COSPLAY MATSURI!" teriak Kepala Sekolah Kiyoteru.

"Apa? Dansa? Aku kan tidak bisa..," keluh Len.

"Tak apa. Aku akan membimbingmu," kata Kaito.

Para pemusik orchestra telah bersiap pada posisi mereka. Denting piano terdengar lirih. Musik dansa mengalun perlahan, mengalun dengan indah. Semua orang bersiap berdansa. Hanya Len yang terlihat canggung dan tidak siap.

"My Princess, may we dance now?" tanya Kaito seraya berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Len.

Len terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kaito. Senyum indah Kaito menghipnotisnya.

"Yes," jawab Len sambil menyambut uluran tangan Kaito.

Kaito menggandeng Len ke lantai dansa. Kaito meletakkan tangan kiri Len pada lehernya dan memposisikan Len sesuai dengan posisi berdansa. Meletakkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Len. Tangan kiri Kaito dan tangan kanan Len bertautan, saling menggenggam erat. Merekapun berdansa bersama dengan seluruh murid yang ada di sana.

_Pertama kalinya aku berdansa dengan seorang laki-laki yang secantik Len. Aku ingat dulu saat masih kelas 1 aku berdansa dengan Miku, lalu kelas 2 aku berdansa dengan Gumi. Dan ketika memulai kelas 3 aku berdansa dengan Dell yang waktu itu berpakaian perempuan. Tapi sama sekali tidak cantik._

Kaito teringat dengan kejadian di Cosplay Matsuri yang pernah dialaminya dulu.

Len mengikuti langkah demi langkah sesuai dengan irama. Dengan cepat dia bisa mempelajarinya. Berkat Kaito.

_Aku senang pasangan dansaku adalah Kaito-nii. Kalau bukan dia, entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku.._

"Len, kau pintar," bisik Kaito pada telinga Len.

"Eh?"

"Dengan cepat kau bisa berdansa."

"Itu..itu kan karena Kaito-nii. Kaito-nii bersedia membantuku yang tidak bisa berdansa ini"

"Kau terlalu memuji. Apa yang kulakukan ini tidaklah seberapa."

Len tersenyum. Kaito-pun tersenyum.

.

.

**[Sementara itu Gumi dan Mikuo..]**

"Kenapa kau mendandani Len seperti itu?" tanya Mikuo berbisik.

"Dia kan kelas 2, harus crossdress. Dia cantik kan? Walaupun laki-laki tidak ada yang secantik itu. Kurasa lebih cantik dari adikmu, Miku," jawab Gumi santai.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

"Tujuanku? Mengungkap kebenaran."

_Gumi..meskipun kau berpakaian malaikat cantik, tapi kelakuanmu masih seperti seorang iblis. Devil berwajah angel.._

"Kebenaran apa?"

"Kebenaran hati seseorang."

_Ini semua baru permulaan..setelah ini permainan akan menjadi lebih menarik.._

_._

_.  
><em>

**[Di lain tempat..]**

Seorang pemuda berambut ungu panjang yang diikat ke atas berpakaian kimono ungu tanpa lengan dan di sebelang lengan kanannya dipakaikan sarung tangan hitam panjang di atas siku, sedangkan di sebelah lengan kirinya memakai kain semacam perpotongan lengan kimono yang panjangnya sampai bawah lutut. Pemuda itu bersandar pada dinding yang dekat sisi panggung. Pemuda itu menatap lantai dansa dengan tatapan aneh. Dia terus menatap ke salah seorang peserta dansa di sana. Wajahnya tampak bingung. (Note: kostum Gakupo adalah kostum dalam PV Setsugetsuka)

_Mirip sekali..tidak mungkin kan?_

"Kau tidak berdansa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut putih yang memakai kostum putri berwarna ungu dengan motif banyak renda dengan pernak-pernik semacam batu-batu putih.

"Kau mau berdansa denganku?" tanya pemuda itu dengan senyuman indah di wajahnya.

"Baiklah.. Tidak ada ruginya berdansa dengan seorang Ketua OSIS sepertimu, Gakupo."

"Tidak ada salahnya juga kan kalau aku mengajak seorang sekretaris OSIS secantik dirimu, Yowane Haku."

Merekapun turun ke lantai dansa dan mulai berdansa.

.

.

**[Di sudut lain aula..]**

Seorang gadis bercrossdress ksatria dengan dominan hijau tosca memperlihatkan wajahnya yang cemberut. Dia memperhatikan gerak-gerik seseorang yang ada di lantai dansa sedari tadi. Di sampingnya ada seorang gadis berambut merah yang ber-crossdress juga. Gadis berambut merah itu mengenakan kostum pangeran vampire yang seba hitam dengan jubah hitamnya. Dia terlihat tampan. Apalagi senyum di wajahnya.

"Miku, kenapa kau cemberut?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ada sesuatu yang membuatku kesal," jawab gadis bernama Miku itu.

"Kau memperhatikan Kaito-nii ya?"

"Teto, kau tahu siapa gadis yang berdansa dengan Kaito-nii?" tanya Miku penasaran.

"Aku tidak yakin..sepertinya itu bukan murid kelas 1 karena tidak memakai kimono, tapi kalau murid kelas 3 harusnya tidak sependek itu kan? Rata-rata kan murid kelas 3 tingginya sama dengan Gumi-neechan. Jangan-jangan…," kata Teto mencoba menganalisis.

"Jangan-jangan apa?"

"Jangan-jangan dia murid kelas 2, berarti crossdress! Murid laki-laki."

"Eh?"

"Tapi siapa?"

.

.

.

Setelah dansa kurang lebih satu jam berlangsung, saatnya festival yang sesungguhnya dimulai. Cosplay Matsuri adalah festival untuk tes kenaikkan tingkatan kelas. Tesnya gampang, cukup bernyanyi atau memainkan alat musik. Murid yang mendapat nilai tinggi dari para juri akan bisa naik tingkatan. Jurinya sendiri adalah Kepala Sekolah Kiyoteru Hiyama, guru kesenian Megurine Luka, guru vocal Meiko, Ketua OSIS Kamui Gakupo, dan perwakilan dari para murid yang selalu ganti-ganti tiap tahunnya. Kali ini perwakilan dari muridnya adalah Megurine Luki.

Kursi-kursi berwarna putih diangkut ke dalam aula olh beberapa orang yang sepertinya adalah para pengurus sekolah. Kurisi-kursi itu dijajarkan rapi di sana. Selama menunggu proses mengatur kursi-kursi itu, para murid banyak yang berkeliaran di koridor, ngobrol dengan teman-temannya atau sekedar makan dan minum yang telah disediakan di atas meja hidangan. Istirahat sebentar sampai pertujukan utama dimulai.

Gumi berjalan ke arah Len yang sedang ngobrol dengan Kaito dna beberapa temannya.

"Len," panggil Gumi.

"Ada apa, Gumi-neechan?" tanya Len.

"Ikut aku yuk..," ajak Gumi.

"Kemana?"

"Sudahlah..ayo ikut. Aku yakin kau tidak akan kecewa.."

Dia menggandeng tangan Len dan membawanya keluar aula. Berjalan melewati persimpangan dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang sepi. Sepertinya tak ada seorangpun ada di sana.

"Gumi-nee, ini tempat apa?"

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu."

Beberapa menit kemudian muncul seseorang dari belakang.

"Len? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya seorang pemuda.

Len berbalik dan melihat pemuda itu. Kaito.

"Gumi-nee membawaku kemari. Aku tidak tahu ini tempat apa. Sebenarnya ini tempat apa?"

"Ini belakang panggung."

"Eh?"

Gakupo dan Mikuo muncul dan menghampiri Len.

_Jadi ini maksud Gumi dengan mengatakan 'Aku punya kejutan'? _batin Gakupo.

"Sepertinya sudah banyak yang datang kemari," ujar Gakupo.

"Iya, hari ini kau akan maju?" tanya Kaito pada Gakupo.

"Sepertinya tidak. Tahun lalu aku kan sudah mengisi acara."

"Sepertinya tahun ini aku harus tampil..aku kan 'Pangeran di Vocaloid Gakuen'."

Seorang wanita berambut pink dengan memakai busana kimono berjalan memasuki ruang belakang panggung.

"Apa para pesertanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Luka-sensei tiba-tiba.

Luka-sensei melihat beberapa anak sudah bersiap di belakang panggung. Termasuk Len.

"Kalian akan membawakan lagu apa? Kalau sudah memutuskan akan menyanyi lagu apa, tolong segera memberi intruksi pada Mikuo," tanya Luka-sensei pada para peserta.

"Lagu? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Len pada Kaito.

"Gumi sudah memberitahuku kalau kau mendaftarkan diri ikut tes ini," jawab Luka-sensei.

"Eh?"

Luka-sensei berjalan keluar belakang panggung dan menuju kursi para juri.

_Gumi membuat kekacauan lagi.. _batin Mikuo.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku kan tidak tahu mau menyanyikan lagu apa," kata Len dengan wajah ketakutan.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

**TBC**

* * *

><p><span>Preview Ch. 8<span>

(Kaito dan Yuki..)

Gadis itu memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Kaito menyadari kehadiran gadis itu langsung melepas tangan Len.

"Ada apa Kaai Yuki?" tanya Kaito pada gadis kecil itu.

Ternyata gadis kecil itu adalah Kaai Yuki, murid kelas 1-B-6 di Vocaloid Gakuen.

(Gumi dan Mikuo..)

"Kalau ternyata dugaanmu salah bagaimana?"

"Dugaanku tidak akan salah. Jangan meremehkanku.."

(Gakupo dna Gumi..)

"Arigato sudah mengejutkanku. Sekarang pertanyaannya, apa maksudmu dengan memberi kejutan itu?"

Gumi memandang Gakupo dengan tatapan ala malaikat.

(Kaito dan Len..)

"Besok berarti kau akan pindah kelas. Pengumumannya bisa dilihat di papan pengumuman di lobbi lantai 1."

"Eh? Aku pindah kelas?" tanya Len membeo.

* * *

><p>Mkch udah baca kelanjutannya...<p>

Apa ya yang akan terjadi pada Len? Kalau dia kabur dari tes bakal dapat nilai merah..

Kostum yg dipakai Kaito, aku suka banget sm kostumnya Len yg Synchronicity itu..keren banget!

Makanya kali ini Kaito pakai kostum itu..

Silahkan kalau mau review..


	8. Chapter 8: Love is War

_**A Vocaloid Fanfiction..**_

**LOVE ISN'T JUST A WORD**

**RATING:** T

**GENRE:** Romance, drama, shonen-ai/yaoi

**DISCLAIMER:** Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Future Media and Yamaha

**WARNING:** Mengandung SHONEN-AI/YAOI, boy x boy, masih ada kesempatan untuk "back"

**COUPLE:** KaitoxLen

**Summary:** Gumi mendaftarkan Len mengikuti tes kenaikan. Akhirnya Len terpaksa naik ke atas panggung. Tapi terjadi sesuatu yang tak terduga. Sementara itu Miku cemburu melihat kedekatan antara Len dan Kaito. Dan Gumi melanjutkan rencana rahasianya.

* * *

><p><strong>- CHAPTER 8: Love is War -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bwt yg udah review..<strong>

Rya-chan X Shii-chan: Arigato gozaimasu sudah review. Maaf harus menunggu satu tahun dan maaf baru update sekarang.

Hime Uguisu: Baju yang dipakai Len ya? Sebenarnya hampir mirip dengan baju di PV Imitation Black tapi bedanya ada bunga-bunga mawar kuningnya dan rambut Len gak diikat kayak biasanya. Arigato gozaimasu sudah review

Taeminchi: Arigato sudah review. Maaf menunggu lama, sekarang udah updated.

raito buru - murasaki: Ya sekarang udah updated. Arigato.

NatsumeAoi: Arigato gozaimasu sudah review. Iya, Len memang jadi lembut kalau bersama dengan Kaito.

**Special thanx to:** Taeminchi, MIKIcintaCOKLATselalu, Ryu Kago, dan NatsumeAoi yang udah mencantumkan ceritaku ke favorite dan story alert kalian.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously..<em>**

_Luka-sensei melihat beberapa anak sudah bersiap di belakang panggung. Termasuk Len._

_"Kalian akan membawakan lagu apa? Kalau sudah memutuskan akan menyanyi lagu apa, tolong segera memberi intruksi pada Mikuo," tanya Luka-sensei pada para peserta._

_"Lagu? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Len pada Kaito._

_"Gumi sudah memberitahuku kalau kau mendaftarkan diri ikut tes ini," jawab Luka-sensei._

_"Eh?"_

_Luka-sensei berjalan keluar belakang panggung dan menuju kursi para juri._

Gumi membuat kekacauan lagi.._ batin Mikuo._

.

.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku kan tidak tahu mau menyanyikan lagu apa," kata Len dengan wajah ketakutan.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Tenanglah Len..aku akan membantumu," kata Kaito mencoba menenangkan Len.

"Akan kubacakan urutan peserta berdasarkan undian yang dilakukan tadi pagi oleh para para juri. Peserta pertama yang akan tampil adalah Honne Dell, peserta kedua adalah Kaai Yuuki, peserta ketiga adalah Kagamine Len, peserta keempat Lily. Urutan selanjutnya…," kata Mikuo membacakan urutan peserta yang akan tampil.

"Urutan ketiga," gumam Kaito dan Len bersamaan.

"Tenang, masih ada waktu," ujar Kaito memberi semangat pada Len.

Len mengangguk.

Honne Dell, peserta pertama dalam tes ini telah bersiap menuju panggung. Dia memakai kostum devil lengkap dengan _accessories_ tanduk dan sayap hitam seperti kelelawarnya. Tidak lama kemudian pemuda berambut putih itupun memasuki panggung dan mulai menyanyi lagu rock dengan musik yang mengguncang aula.

Sementara itu Kaito dan Len berbincang-bincang di salah satu sudut belakang panggung.

"Len, kau bisa menyanyi kan?" tanya Kaito.

Len menggangguk, "Tapi aku tidak tahu harus menyanyi apa. Tidak ada satupun lagu yang terpikirkan olehku."

Kaito memandangi Len dengan lembut.

_Wajah Len memang indah.. andai aku bisa memilikimu._

_TUNGGU! Kenapa aku malah berpikiran masalah ini? Ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu. Aku harus membantu Len! Iya, itu dulu yang lebih penting._

_Ah!_

"Aku ingat!" teriak Kaito seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Len dengan erat.

Wajahnya tersenyum bahagia. Hal itu membuat Len bingung.

"A, apa maksud Kaito-nii?"

"Len, kau masih ingat tidak drama yang kemarin kita lihat? '_Synchronicity_', itu drama yang bagus kan?"

"Ah, iya! Aku suka drama itu. Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Kau masih ingat lirik lagunya kan?"

"Err..sedikit?" jawab Len tidak yakin.

"Kau pasti bisa. Kau menyukai drama itu dan merasakan sesuatu mengenai cerita itu. Kau pasti bisa, Len."

Wajah Kaito begitu berseri-seri. Len mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Kaito, diapun tersenyum bahagia. Membalas kata-kata Kaito dengan satu anggukan mantap. Dia ingat betul bagaimana jalan cerita Synchronicity karena dia menyukai drama itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang gadis kecil brambut hitam berpakaian kimono merah jambu dengan corak bunga sakura berdiri di depan Kaito dan Len. Gadis itu terus memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Kaito menyadari kehadiran gadis itu langsung melepas tangan Len.

"Ada apa Kaai Yuki?" tanya Kaito pada gadis kecil itu.

Ternyata gadis kecil itu adalah Kaai Yuki, murid kelas 1-B-6 di Vocaloid Gakuen.

"Kau Kagamine Len kan?" tanya Yuki.

"Iya," jawab Len singkat, jelas.

"Aku sudah selesai, sekarang giliranmu. Karena sibuk pacaran dengan Kaito-sama kau jadi lupa ya dengan giliranmu tampil? Luka-sensei sudah memanggilmu dari tadi," ujar Yuki dengan polosnya.

_Pa, pa, pacaran..? Aku dan Kaito-nii..?_

"Len, cepat naik ke panggung!" teriak Mikuo dari arah samping panggung.

Mikuo selaku pengurus belakang panggung segera memberi komando pada para peseta. Itu sudah menjadi tugasnya.

Tiba-tiba Kaito menghampiri Mikuo dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Mikuo tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk singkat. Sementara itu Len segera bersiap memasuki panggung. Jantung Len berdetak dengan kencang. Sepertinya dia grogi.

"Kagamine Len!" teriak Luka-sensei selaku pembawa acara.

Len berjalan memasuki panggung. Seluruh mata langsung menuju ke arahnya. Lampu dimatikan dan tersisa _spotlight_ yang tertuju ke arahnya. Gaun hitam yang dipakai Len berkelap-kelip. Len meraih microphone di atas panggung.

Semua orang memandang ke arah Len dengan pandangan takjub. Cantik, manis, dan juga imut..itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka terhadap Len. Dari segi penampilan, Len sudah menang. Bagaimana dengan segi suaranya?

Tidak lama kemudian suara piano berdenting perlahan. Instrumen lainnya segera menyahut dan..musik yang diminta Kaito mulai mengalun dengan indah.

* * *

><p>"…<em>Higashi ni nobiru michi e atemonai mama<em>  
><em>Tsuredatsu mono wa tada kage nomi susumu<br>Hakushi no chizu ni kizamu tooi utagoe  
>Kanaderu sono kage wo sagashi motomete <em>

_Tooku tooku hatenaku meguriyuku sadame  
>Kaketa kokoro sagashite atemonaku samayou<br>Kawaita tamashii sae uruosu utagoe  
>Yakitsuite hanarenai<br>Kimi no egao wo mitsukeru hi made..."_

* * *

><p>Len bernyanyi dengan baik. Suara merdunya menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tiba-tiba Len berhenti menyanyi padahal musik masih berbunyi.<p>

_Ada apa? Kenapa Len? Jangan-jangan…_

Tanpa pikir panjang tiba-tiba Kaito meraih microphone di belakang panggung dan berjalan memasuki panggung.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ada suara orang menyanyi..

* * *

><p>"<strong>…<strong>_**Kyozou no rakuen no hate no**  
><strong>Fukai fukai daichi no soko de<strong>  
><strong>Tada hitori inori no uta o<strong>  
><strong>Utai tsuzuru sadame…<strong>"_

* * *

><p>Rupanya Kaito datang ke atas panggung dan bernyanyi. Dia menolong Len yang lupa liriknya. Kaito menggandeng tangan Len, menggenggamnya dengan hangat. Dan merekapun bernyanyi bersama.<p>

(_Note:_ lagu yang dinyanyikan adalah '**Kimi wo Sagasu Sora**' by Len dan '**Hikari to Kage no Rakuen**' by Kagamine Rin & Len. Untuk 'Hikari to Kage no Rakuen' Kaito membawakan bagian Len dan Len membawakan bagian Rin.)

* * *

><p><em>"..Yukiba o nakushita kako kara..<em>  
><em>Meguri tsuzukeru koe o tsunagi<em>  
><em>Kuri kaesu rekishi no fuchi de..<em>  
><em>Sadame ni mi o sasagu<em>

_Nani mo shirazu tada uta dake_  
><em>Tsumuide ikite kita<em>  
><em>Hare no uta o ame no uta o<em>  
><em>Yasashii requiem o<em>  
><em>Rakuen eto tsuzuku michi no saki ni<em>  
><em>Sashi nobe rareta<em>  
><em>Statakai te sae todokazu ni<em>

_Towa ni utai tsuzuke nasai..._

_Horobu sekai no yugami no soko de_  
><em>Inori no uta o kanaderu sadame<em>  
><em>Wasu rareshi kako ni nemuru yasashii koe ni<em>  
><em>Zetsubou sae mo hohoemi ni kae<em>  
><em>Namida no soko ni shizunde iku.."<em>

* * *

><p>"Mereka terlihat serasi…," gumam Teto yang ada di deretan penonton.<p>

"Itu Len? Benar Len?" tanya seorang laki-laki teman sekelas Len pada teman di kursi sebelahnya.

"Tadi kan namanya sudah disebutkan kan?" jawab temannya.

"Dia cantik sekali..tidak kusangka dia secantik itu."

_Dasar anak laki-laki. Tidak bisa melihat barang bagus, pikirannya langsung saja seperti itu,_ pikir Teto.

Tiba-tiba Kaito menggenggam tangan Len dan mengajaknya berdansa di sela-sela menyanyi saat musiknya memasuki _slow part_.

* * *

><p><em>"<strong>..Zetsubou no rakuen no hate ni<strong>_  
><strong><em>Nakushita koe o sagashi motome<em>**  
><strong><em>Michi naki michi o tada tooku<em>**  
><strong><em>Samayoi yuku sadame<em>**

**_Toza sareta rekishi no kage ni_**  
><strong><em>Ubawa reshi hi o omoi nagara<em>**  
><strong><em>Kokoro no oku hibiku koe wa kutsuu ni mi modaeru<em>**  
><strong><em>Towa ni tsuzuku rakuen eto negai wa todokazu ni<em>**  
><strong><em>Tada yugande koe to tomo ni<em>**  
><strong><em>Kie satte meguru dake<em>**  
><strong><em>Ima kono te de tashikametai<em>**  
><strong><em>Kimi no nukumori no oto<em>**  
><strong><em>Kizu tsuku koto sae itowazu ni<em>**

_Watashi wa utau... _**_Ore wa tatakau..._**

**_Araburu koe no tamashii o ubai_**  
><strong><em>Kono yo no hate made tsuzutte nemure<em>**  
><strong><em>Kono hikari o tokashi temo todokanu nara<em>**  
><strong><em>Itsuwari no rakuen o kono te de<em>**  
><em><strong>Owaraseru dake..<strong>"_

* * *

><p>Musik yang indah ditambah suara yang merdu. Penampilan Kaito dan Len terlihat sangat luar biasa. Suara mereka bisa menyatu dan seirama seolah mereka telah lama berlatih untuk penampilan ini. Selain itu mereka juga terlihat serasi. Para juri pun terlihat puas dengan penampilan mereka. Begitu pula dengan penonton.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"..Watashi wa inoru mamoru tame ni.. <strong>O<em>re wa tatakau kowasu tame ni..<em>**_  
><em>Egao ga kobore hikari sasu sekai no tame ni.. <strong>K<strong>_**_imi wa naiteta tada hitori de.._**

_Asu eto tsunagu hikari no kibou no uta.. **K_ako o houmuru kage no zetsubou no uta.._**_  
><em>Inochi o atae ibuki koe o.. <strong>I<em>nochi o ubai owari no koe..<em>**_  
><em>Atarashii kaze ni nose inochi tsukiru made... <strong>Y<em>ama nai ame ni nagashi inochi tsukiru made...<em>**_

_Mata meguru_

_Subete no koe wa hikari to deai kage eto tsunagu_  
><em>Kuri kaesu rekishi to narite<em>  
><strong><em>Meguru sekai no kodou no oto wa<em>**  
><strong><em>Owari o tsugeru kane to nari hibiku<em>**  
><strong><em>Subete no inochi wa tae atarashii me ga<em>**

**_".._Ibuku saki no hikari to kage no rakuen ni**  
><strong>Negai o<strong>_**...**"_

* * *

><p>Kaito dan Len yang sudah selesai segera memberi salam penutup ala pangeran dan putri. Lalu dengan cepat berjalan memasuki belakang panggung.<p>

=';'=

_Seindah bunga sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi_

_Sehangat sinar mentari di pagi hari_

_Seperti itulah yang bisa kulukiskan mengenai dirimu_

_Seperti itulah yang bisa kulihat ada padamu_

=';'=

"Bagus kan penampilan mereka?" tanya seorang gadis pada Mikuo.

"Iya, bagus..tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau Kaito akan naik ke atas panggung. Dan yang lebih penting dari itu, kenapa kau mendaftarkan Len tanpa sepengetahuannya?" tanya Mikuo pada gadis berambut hijau itu, Gumi.

"Aku yakin Len bisa mengatasinya. Soal Kaito, itu sudah kuperhitungkan. Aku yakin kalau dia tidak akan membiarkan Len sampai kena masalah," jawab Gumi mantap.

"Kalau ternyata dugaanmu salah bagaimana?"

"Dugaanku tidak akan salah. Jangan meremehkanku.."

Gumi berjalan menghampiri Kaito dan Len yang duduk di kursi belakang panggung.

"Hai… Aku suka sekali dengan penampilan kalian. Benar-benar luar biasa," ujar Gumi tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Gumi-neechan! Aku sudah dengar dari Luka-sensei kalau Gumi-nee yang telah mendaftarkanku. Kenapa? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dulu?" tanya Len bertubi-tubi.

"Hahahaha…gomen ne. Aku tidak sengaja."

_Sepertinya Gumi tidak menyesal sama sekali._

"Lagipula aku ingin mendengar suaramu Len. Aku yakin pasti bagus. Ternyata dugaanku benar," lanjut Gumi.

"Tapi kan tidak baik kalau kau seperti itu," kata Kaito menasehati.

"Iya..gomen.."

_Sepertinya jebakanku kali ini berhasil lagi.._

Gumi keluar dari belakang panggung dan menuju tempat duduk para penonton pada baris depan. Duduk di dekat para juri, terutama kakaknya, Kamui Gakupo.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gumi ingin tahu.

"Apanya?" tanya Gakupo tidak mengerti.

"Soal kejutan dariku tadi.."

"Arigato sudah mengejutkanku. Sekarang pertanyaannya, apa maksudmu dengan memberi kejutan itu?"

Gumi memandang Gakupo dengan tatapan ala malaikat.

"Karena aku ingin. Lagipula mereka mirip sekali kan? Walaupun jenis kelaminnya berbeda, tapi mereka memang mirip."

_Lagipula aku tahu..aku tahu sesuatu yang penting mengenai hal ini. Hanya butuh sedikit bukti lagi.._

Gumi dan Gakupo kembali memperhatikan peserta yang ada di panggung. Tes kenaikan belum selesai.

.

.

.

Begitu acara tes kenaikan selesai semua murid Vocaloid Gakuen berhamburan keluar dari aula. Mereka boleh melakukan apapun yang mereka suka. Alhasil para muridpun terpencar ke segala penjuru sekolah. Termasuk Kaito, Len, Gumi, dan Mikuo. Mereka tengah berjalan bersama ke arah taman belakang yang menjadi tempat favorite Kaito.

"Mikuo, lebih baik kita sedikit menjauh dari mereka," bisik Gumi tiba-tiba pada Mikuo.

Mikuo yang berjalan di samping kiri Gumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lalu mengangguk mengerti.

Gumi dan Mikuo memperlambat langkah kaki mereka dan sedikit menjauh dari dua pemuda di depan mereka.

"Len, aku suka dengan suaramu. Sangat indah," puji Kaito tiba-tiba.

Len merona, "Su-suara Kaito-nii juga indah."

"Aku sempat khawatir saat tiba-tiba saja kau berhenti bernyanyi."

"Eh? Gomen nasai Kaito-nii. Tiba-iba saja aku lupa liriknya."

"Tidak apa." Kiato tersenyum kecil. "Lagipula kalau bukan karena itu aku tidak akan merasakan bagaimana berduet denganmu."

"Arigato, Kaito-nii."

"Doita, Len."

Kaito dan Len berjalan menuju tengah taman dimana sebuah kolam ikan yang ditumbuhi bunga teratai yang indah. Di salah satu sisi dekat kolam itu terlihat sebuah bangku taman berwarna putih. Kaito menunjuk ke arah bangku itu, memberi isyarat mengajak Len duduk di sana. Len mengangguk.

Tanpa mereka sadari tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, di balik sebuah pohon terlihat bayangan seseorang mengawasi gerak-gerik Kaito dan Len. Kedua matanya memancarkan kebencian. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat.

_Kaito-nii, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Apa arti perhatianmu selama ini padaku?  
>Jadi begini akhirnya? Dia anak yang dimaksud Mikuo-nii, diakah orang yang kau suka Kaito-nii?<br>_

"Kaito-nii, akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku. Akan kubuat kau kembali padaku," ucap gadis itu lirih.

"Miku!" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang.

Gadis berambut hijau toska itu berbalik dan melihat Mikuo dan Gumi di sana.

"Mikuo-nii? Ada apa?" tanya Miku _innocent_.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya jalan-jalan."

Di balik pepohonan dan semak-semak Gumi melihat Kaito dan Len sedang mengobrol dan bercanda-ria di salah satu bangku taman. Dia tersenyum kecil.

_Jadi begitu ya? Hm..menarik_, pikir Gumi.

"Jangan bohong pada kakakmu sendiri. Kau memata-matai Kaito kan?" desak Mikuo.

'DEG!'

Miku terdiam mendengar ucapan Mikuo. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan kedua matanya terfokus pada tanah di bawah kedua kakinya.

"Ya, aku memang melakukannya. Lalu kenapa? Tidak boleh?" ungkap Miku.

"Kenapa kau mematai-matainya? Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk menyerah soal Kaito."

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengalah? Aku mencintai Kaito-nii! Akupun berhak untuk bahagia!"

"Miku hentikan! Aku tidak mau kau sampai melukai dirimu sendiri!"

"Maafkan aku, Mikuo-nii. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Kaito-nii walau itu artinya aku harus melukai diriku sendiri. Aku mencintainya. Dan karena cinta inilah aku tidak akan menyerah," papar Miku.

Miku berjalan melewati Mikuo dan Gumi. Sementara Mikuo dan Gumi hanya menatap punggung gaid itu yang semakin menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Because **love is war**," gumam Miku.

=';'=

_Apakah salah jika aku mencintaimu?_

_Apakah salah jika aku ingin mendapat cintamu?_

_Aku ingin kau di sisiku_

_Aku ingin merasa bahagia_

=';'=

**[Kaito dan Len..]**

"Len, kau lapar tidak?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Lumayan. Kaito-nii ingin kembali ke gedung sekolah? Di ruang musik ada banyak makanan. Mungkin kita bisa.."

"Tidak perlu," potong Kaito cepat.

Kaito merogoh saku mantel hitam yang dipakainya. Dia mengeluarkan dua buah snack potato chips ukuran jumbo. Len melihat dua snack itu dengan heran.

_Lagi-lagi Kaito-nii bisa mengeluarkan makanan dari balik jubahnya._

"Kita makan sama-sama," ajak Kaito seraya menyodorkan satu snack pada Len.

Len menerima sambil tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat manis saat tersenyum. Harusnya kau lebih sering tersenyum."

"Uhm..arigato."

_Mulai sekarang aku akan lebih sering tersenyum. Seperti yang Kaito-nii minta._

Kaito dan Len membuka snack mereka dan mulai memakannya. Suasana di sekitar taman belakang tidak begitu ramai, jadi Kaito tidak perlu khawatir kalau ada orang yang akan melihat mereka berduaan (bermesraan) di sana.

"Soal tes kenaikan tadi..sepertinya aku tidak akan lulus," ucap Len pesimis.

"Jangan berpikir begitu. Suaramu kan bagus."

"Itu menurut Kaito-nii, tapi bagaimana menurut orang lain? Para juri?"

"Mereka akan berpendapat sama denganku."

"Tapi..tapi aku lupa lirik lagunya. Mereka pasti kecewa."

"Aku juga sering lupa lirik lagu yang akan kunyanyikan. Mikuo sering memarahiku saat itu terjadi. Haha.."

"Eh? Kaito-nii juga?"

Kaito mengangguk, "Itu wajar. Yang lainnya juga begitu."

"Lalu kalau aku lulus, apa yang akan terjadi?

"Besok berarti kau akan pindah kelas. Pengumumannya bisa dilihat di papan pengumuman di lobbi lantai 1."

"Eh? Aku pindah kelas?" tanya Len membeo.

Kaito mengangguk. "Kelasmu akan setingkat lebih tinggi sesuai dengan kemampuanmu. Jika nilaimu menurun, kau akan turun kelas."

_Jadi begitu sistemnya. Mulai sekarang aku harus berhati-hati._

.

.

.

Gumi memencet-pencet keypad ponsel flip hijau mudanya. Menghubungi seseorang.

"_Moshi-moshi,_" sapa orang di ujung sambungan telepon.

"Moshi-moshi. Sepertinya misi ini akan sedikit mengalami perubahan."

"_Burukkah?_"

"Tidak, justru sebaliknya. Ini akan sangat menarik." Gumi menyeringai membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

"_Seperti apa?_"

"Player bertambah satu lagi dalam permainan ini."

"_Siapa?_"

"Kau akan tahu jika saatnya sudah tiba. Sekarang target kedua kita '**Hatsune Mikuo**' sang idol Vocaloid Gakuen."

"_Menarik juga._"

"Yeah.. Tentu saja.."

Gumi menutup ponselnya lalu berjalan menuju ruang club Majalah Sekolah. Sebuah senyuman manis tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Tiba-tiba dari arah depan muncul seorang wanita muda berambut coklat sebahu bergaun merah sexy. Kedua matanya berwarna merah crimson. Gumi menghentikan langkah kakinya, begitu pula dengan wanita itu.

"Konnichi wa, Meiko-sensei," sapa Gumi ramah.

"Konnichi wa, Gumi," sapa balik Meiko. "Kau tahu kan tidak perlu bersikap sok ramah padaku."

"Hahaha..apa yang sensei bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti," kata Gumi santai.

"Dari tatapan matamu aku bisa melihat kau merencanakan sesuatu."

"Oya?"

"Aku yakin rencanamu itu bukan rencana yang baik."

Senyuman di wajah Gumi menghilang. Kedua matanya terlihat serius dan menatap tajam Meiko.

"Sensei terlalu meremehkanku. Aku yang sekarang bukan aku yang dulu," ujar Gumi menyeringai.

"Ho? Benarkah? Kunantikan saat itu," tantang Meiko.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuha seringaian tak kalah dengan seringaian Gumi di wajah cantik Meiko. Suasana di antara dua orang itu terasa berat. Mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Kalau kau berbuat kekacauan kau akan berhadapan denganku, **The Girl of Evil**," lanjut Meiko seraya berjalan melewati Gumi.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu saat itu tiba, **The Rotten Queen**," balas Gumi.

_Permainan ini semakin lama semakin menyenangkan.._

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Gomen nasai Minna-san (_ _) lama gak updated fanfic yang ini selama setahun lebih sedikit.<p>

Tapi sekarang udah dilanjut. Dan untuk chapter 9 akan kuusahakan update juga.

Arigato Minna-san! Jangan lupa review ya..


End file.
